Sweet and Sour
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are friends… with benefits. Hinata is your class president, whiles Naruto is your hot athletic superstar. The two hates each other and everyone knows it, but what happens when Naruto starts to get overprotective of Hinata and feelings starts to occur? A lot of drama.
1. The Start

**Naruto and Hinata are friends… with benefits. Hinata is your class president, whiles Naruto is your hot athletic superstar. The two hates each other and everyone knows it, but what happens when Naruto starts to get overprotective of Hinata and feelings starts to occur? A lot of drama.**

 **OCC Hinata and Naruto**

 **Lemons, sexual tensions, cursing, drama**

Sweet and Sour

Hinata breathed heavily as Naruto laid down next to her. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. The two teens laid naked on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm leaving now." Hinata said getting up. Naruto watched as the naked girl got off his bed and started to put on her panties.

"Leaving now?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, a smirk formed on her lips. "Yes." she said climbing back on the bed. She pinched his nose. Naruto wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her into him.

"But why? Can't you stay the night?"

Hinata scoffed. "No. My parents are home tonight." she sighed.

Naruto frowned. "I don't know why you dislike them so much."

"Only my father!" she hissed.

Naruto kissed her stomach. "But I'm going to miss you."

Hinata ruffled his head. "I'll miss me too." she smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'll walk you home." he said getting off the bed.

"No. I don't need anyone seeing us walking together." she said sliding her panties on. She hooked her bra and put on her white shirt.

.

.

.

"Yo Naruto!"

Naruto looked at his friend Kiba and smirked. He ran up to him and gave him a dap.

"Hey Naruto." Karin said giving him a wink.

Naruto winked back at her.

"Did you see last night episode?" Kiba asked as the two of them took their seat in the back of the class.

"No." Naruto said sheepishly. "I was a little busy."

Kiba laughed. "You're always busy."

"I'm surprise the dobe is early." Sasuke, hottest boy of the school, said leaning his chair back.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'm always early."

Sasuke laughed. "And I'm always late."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, class." Iruka, the teacher of 1-2 said, clearing his throat.

The class settled down and paid attention to Iruka. He smiled at his young students.

"Would our class president please come up with today's announcements." Iruka said looking at Hinata.

Hinata flipped her bluish hair and stood up, casually walking to the front of the class. Some guys whistled. Hinata rolled her eyes at the desperate attempts.

"Kakashi-sensei will be absent today. So please be on your best behavior. Kurenai-sensei needs everyone's biology book by lunch time and detention will be held today after school for the following students." She cleared her throat. "Uzumaki and that will be all for today." she said.

The class laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" Ino said staring at Naruto, amused.

"It's because that baka Hyuga marked me late for the thirteenth time." he retorted.

Hinata ears perked up. She turned around. "It's not my fault your dumbass can never get to class early. I'm surprise you're early today." she scoffed.

Sakura laughed. "She got you Naruto."

Naruto boar holes in the back of Hinata's head. Ino giggled.

Kiba smacked his forehead. "Here we go again."

Naruto shot up. "I wasn't even late yesterday!" he shouted.

Sasuke groaned.

Hinata got up and glared at him. "I would think so fucktard! It was Sunday."

Naruto blushed. The class exploded into laughter. "Ugh!" he said sitting down.

.

.

.

Footsteps echoed through the school hallway. There was grumbling and mumbling. The halls were painted orange due to the sun setting. Naruto the last person, or so he thought, was walking down the hall from afternoon detention. As he was walking her heard a pencil tapped on the desk.

' _Who the hell stays at school this late?' he thought._

He followed the noise of the pencil to his classroom, 1-2. He glanced through the window and he smiled. Naruto opened the door slowly, tiptoeing.

"What're you doing?" Naruto huskily said in Hinata's ear.

Her ear reddened. He kissed her on her neck, sucking on it. She tried to ignored him, but it was no use. He had cupped her breast in his hand and started to fondle them.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelped.

"Hmmm…" he said, rubbing her hardened nipples through her shirt. She moaned.

"C'mon, I'm doing some class work."

Naruto rubbed her nipples in a circular motion. "I didn't like how you put me on the spot, today." he said, nibbling on her ear.

She closed her eyes shut. "You shouldn't provoke me." she moaned out.

Naruto let go of her and sat down on the table next to her. She frowned. He picked up her notebook and stared at her homework. "The answer is 7." he said sliding the book back to her.

"No it isn't." she said looking at the question.

"You didn't carry the 1, see." he said pointing to her error.

Hinata face was flushed. "Shut up!" she said erasing the mistakes.

Naruto looked at her.

"Are you coming home with me tonight?"

Hinata looked up blinking at Naruto. "Tonight? It's not our night?"

He frowned. "Oh… okay."

.

.

.

Naruto sat in the locker room with his friend Shikamaru, who was lazily sleeping. He got up and walked out of the locker room leaving Shikamaru to sleep. It was swim class today and everyone was wearing their school swim uniform. Naruto walked past a group of girls who was gossiping and staring at Sasuke.

' _She's not here.' He frowned._

"What's the matter dobe?" Sasuke said doing some stretches.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

He looked for her, but no signs of Hinata. He smacked his forehead mentally. "Of course." he said. "I'll be right back." he said walking to the locker rooms.

He glanced around to see if there was anyone watching him. After he felt as if it was safe to go in, he entered the girl's locker room.

"Hinata." he whispered.

He searched in the locker room, until his eyes stare at the girl who looking sadly at the floor.

"Hinata." he sighed. He walked up to her and kneeled down besides her. "Hinata." he said resting his hand on her bare thigh. She raised up her head and stared at him.

"Y…yes?"

"Why do you always do this?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"This." he said. "Every time we have swim class you hide in the locker room.

"My period is on." she mumbled.

"Your period was over last week. I would know." he smirked.

Hinata sighed. "I just don't like showing." she paused. "My body." she whispered.

"Why? You have a nice body!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I have fat thighs, a tummy, and my breast are to big. My body is just abnormal." she said sadly.

"Hinata, listen to me." he said staring at her.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"You have a wonderful body."

She scoffed. "You're just saying that because today is fuck day." she spat.

Naruto continued to stare at her with a soft expression. "Hinata, listen. I've seen numerous of girls all have different shapes and sizes, but that doesn't make them any less beautiful." he said.

"Save it Naruto." she replied.

He held her by her hands and continued to stare her in her eyes. "Hinata, I've seen you naked for how long? You're beautiful. Your body is beautiful. I love your body." he said squeezing her thighs. "I love how meaty your thighs are." he said kissing them. "I can do so much with them. I'm glad they aren't a tooth pick where I can just snap them. Half of the positions we do, I wouldn't be able to do with you if they were so scrimpy." he said disgust.

He earned a giggled from her. Naruto smiled.

"And your tummy." he said rubbing it and gripping onto it. "I just love it! The way I can just grip onto it as I ram into you." he said. She blushed. "And don't get me started on your breast." he said. He felt his self getting hard. "Your body is beautiful." he said caressing her cheeks. "And I'll say it again. You are beautiful." he said kissing her on her forehead.

She wiped some tears from her eyes. She sniffled. "Why are you in the girl's bathroom?" she grumbled. Naruto smiled.

"Hurry up or you'll be late!" he shouted at her. He left the locker room. Hinata held her chest as she felt her heart pounded.

.

.

.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

Naruto yawned. "None ya."

"None ya what?"

"None of your damn business." Naruto busted into laughter.

"I really hate you."

"Good!"

"Gatdamn Hinata!"

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata walking over to the pool area. Some guys were whistling as they watched the young Hyuga walked to the group of girls. Naruto frowned at the amount of attention she was getting. Some guys stared at her, licking their lips.

"Hinata!" Sakura said.

She blushed.

"You have a smoking body." Ino said hitting Hinata on her behind. She yelped. "Damn! Your butt is so huge and soft." Ino giggled.

Hinata covered her face.

Sakura giggled. "It's about time you show off this body of yours." Sakura said wrapping her arms around her.

There was a whistle that blew that got their attention. "Will the following students please come up and stand to the edge of the pool for a swimming race: Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba."

The four of them went to the edge of the pool and stood there. Naruto glared at the boys staring and whispering to one another. He rolled his eyes. He looked at Hinata and grinned. He walked over to the edge of the pool passing, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, then Hinata. He paused in the back of her for a second, before pushing her into the pool.

"UZUMAKI!" the teacher yelled.

The class laughed.

"Oops." Naruto said as he held his gut laughing.

Sasuke was smirking.

"Naruto!" Sakura said angrily hitting the boy.

Naruto held his cheek. Ino helped Hinata out of the pool. Hinata pushed her bangs back and glared at him.

.

.

.

Naruto pushed her hair back as he kissed her shoulder. She laid her head on the pillow as Naruto rubbed her stomach.

"You were so mean for pushing me in the pool." Hinata said.

Naruto kissed her on her cheeks. "Sorry." he said kissing her neck.

"I'll get you back." she said turning her head to look him in his eyes.

"Oh really?" he said. "I'll like to see you try."

He grinned on her, making Hinata blush. "You're such a perv." she said kissing him.

Naruto cupped her breast and pushed them up to her neck. He sucked on her nipples and inserted a dry finger into Hinata's wet vagina. She moaned. Hinata felt herself tighten as she felt two fingers entered her. Naruto had stopped sucking her nipples to stare at her face.

"I love your expressions." he said.

Hinata avoided eye contact.

Naruto pouted. "Stop avoiding eye contact with me." he said pushing his fingers deep into her. She gasped. "Naruto." she moaned out, looking at him.

"You want it?"

She nodded her head. Naruto smirked. He took out his fingers at it. It was covered in a sticky substance. "Hinata you're so wet." he said. Hinata blushed.

He opened her legs wider and stare at her, down there.

"Naruto!" she blushed. She tried to cover herself with her hand.

Naruto moved her hand away from her vagina and chuckled. "You should be use to this now." he said rubbing her clitoris.

Hinata squirmed in excitement. "Well, I'm not!"

Naruto placed his dick in his hand and rubbed it against Hinata's vagina. He moaned. "So wet." he uttered out.

Hinata was blushing like mad. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for Naruto to enter her. He rubbed his dick near her entrance in circular motion.

"Please Naruto." she begged.

Naruto looked up at her. He smirked mischievously. Without a second top, after placing his dick to her entrance, he slammed into her.

Hinata bit her lip harder, drawing blood, as Naruto continued to slam into her. Hinata gripped on the sheets as the headboard slammed against the wall.

"Na… Naruto." she cried out.

Naruto covered her mouth as he pulled out of her slowly. Hinata started to whimper. Naruto let go of her mouth. He was panting. He flipped Hinata over and arched her back. Hinata felt Naruto finagled her which made her squirm.

"Naruto don't tease me." she cried.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Naruto entered her roughly and held her waist. She closed her eye shut as she felt Naruto's penis go in and out of her. He was going so fast, she knew she'd came several times. He smacks her behind a couple of time, changing colors to a dark red. She moaned out his name, wanting him to go faster.

"Naruto." she moaned. "Right there!" she whimpered.

Naruto gather a bunch of her hair and held onto it tightly. He kept on ramming her, he felt his dick tickled. He groaned. "Not now." he moaned out.

He tightened his grip on her hair and thrust into her, his nuts slapping against her with each move.

"Oh god! I'm…going.." he groaned out. He pulled out of Hinata and cum all over her back.

He dropped on the side of her panting heavily. He turned his head to Hinata and pulled her next to him. She rested her head on his chest and cuddled him.

Naruto played with her hair.

"So are you going to wipe that cum off of you or what?"

Hinata head shot up and glared at him.

"I'm joking." he said chuckling. "You're so predictable." he said kissing her on her forehead.

Hinata heart fluttered. She'd laid back down on his chest. She listened to his heart beat.

 **Review**


	2. Roller Coaster

**Thank you for the reviews! =]**

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura said running up to the girl who was about to enter the teacher's lounge.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Would you like to go to the fair with us?" Sakura asked.

"The fair?"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Will Naruto be there?" Hinata asked curious.

Sakura had an anime sweat drop on the back of her head. "Um… no." she laughed nervously. "I know how much you hate him."

Hinata nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Okay. We'll meet you in the town square around 6." Sakura said.

"Yo? You coming or not." Kiba said smacking Naruto in his back.

"Remind me where we are supposed to be going?" Naruto glaring at Kiba who caused him to spit his ramen out. "Where?"

"To the fair! Plus the girls are going to be there." Kiba grinned.

"Alright." Naruto said drinking the juices from the ramen cup.

.

.

.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming." Hinata said staring at Sakura.

Sakura laughed. "Help me Ino." she said through clenched teeth.

"Well we needed it to be even." Ino said scratching the back of her head.

"I'm going home." Hinata said turning around.

"Hinata! Wait, please." Sakura pleaded. "For me." she said with puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes and she crossed her arms. "Fine." she grumbled.

Sakura jumped in glee. "Hey Sasuke!" she said waving, signaling the boys to come in their direction.

"There they are." Sasuke said walking over to the girls.

"Hey!" Kiba said coolly.

"Hey Sakura and Ino." Naruto said shoving his hands in his dark blue jeans pants.

Hinata crossed arms and looked the other way.

Sakura punched him in stomach. "Naruto you baka!" she screeched.

Naruto held is stomach. "What did I do?" he gasped for air.

"Hinata's here to ya know." Ino said.

"Hi Hinata." Naruto sneered.

"Hmph." she said still looking away.

"Hinata." Sakura warned.

She sighed loudly. "Hi Naruto!" she said giving him the sweetest smile she can possibly give.

Naruto grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Shall we get going?" Ino said walking towards the fair entrance.

.

.

.

Flashing lights brightened the night's sky. Screamed echoed throughout the fair ground and the laughter of children were heard, others crying. People were walking in groups, laughing amongst one another. At the stall stands, workers persuaded people to come and play their games.

"Did you see that! I won." a lady squealed as she jumped in her lovers arms.

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Kill me now." both her and Naruto said.

They looked at one another and glared. Sakura went in between the two and latched onto their arm. "Come on guys. Let's have fun." she said pulling them towards a ride.

The groups of girls and boys stood in line. "I'm pairing up with Kiba." Hinata said grabbing Kiba's hand. Naruto saw that and narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm pairing up with Sakura." he said wrapping his arm around her.

Ino took Kiba's hand and pulled her next to her. "Actually I was going with Kiba." she said.

Sakura looked at her shoulder and glanced at Naruto, who quickly removed his hand. "And I'm going with Sasuke. That's why I bought Hinata with me so you would have company." Sakura giggled.

Naruto smacked his forehead. "Why here?" he said pointing at her.

Hinata stuck out her tongue. "And why him?"

"Suck it up you two." Sasuke said. "We're next. Hustle! Hustle! Hustle!" he said.

A large sweat drop 'anime style' formed on the back of their head.

"We're not on the field, Sasuke?" Kiba said unsurely.

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the front cart of the mini roller coaster ride, whiles Ino and Kiba took the middle and Naruto and Hinata at the end.

Naruto watched the two groups in front of him. Sasuke was whispering something into Sakura ear causing her to laugh out loud. Ino was making jokes with Kiba, causing him to laugh. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's going on?" he grumbled.

The ride started which cause them to jerk.

"Woohoo!" Kiba said pumping his fist in the air.

The ride started to ascend, gradually making its way to the peak.

"Here we go." Sakura said.

Naruto stared up at the sky above. So dark, little sparkles of stars showed. Hinata looked down at the people who looked like little ants. She smiled. She turned her head to the side and saw Naruto gazing at the sky. His messy hair was blowing from the wind and his eyes lit up with curiosity. Feeling someone staring at him, he turned his head to meet lavender eyes staring at him. He grinned.

"Scared?"

"As if." Hinata scoffed.

Very soon the roller coaster descended with speed. Hairs were blowing all over the place, Kiba was screaming as he latched on to Ino who shouting for the ride to go faster. Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm, closing her eyes. Sasuke didn't seemed to phase. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand holding it tightly. Naruto glanced at the girl who was screaming her lungs out. He was laughing. He firmly gripped her hand.

Ino came off the ride laughing, while Kiba ran to a nearby trash can and vomited. Sakura was still holding onto Sasuke's arm. Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and looked away, embarrassed.

Ino held her stomach, laughing, as Kiba came back to the group. Naruto was imitating Kiba's scream on the roller coaster. Sasuke chuckled, while Ino rolled to the floor.

"Shut up!" He shouted, blushing.

Hinata giggled.

Kiba grumbled. "Let's go! I'm starve." he said walking angrily towards a food stand.

Ino ran after him. "Hey Kib! Wanna go panty shopping." She laughed.

Naruto walked past Hinata who was staring at a basketball game. He stopped and walked over to her. "What's the matter? Suck at basketball?" he said taunting.

She glared at him. "Shut up." she said.

"Can't we all have a good time?" Sakura said holding a pink cotton candy.

Hinata sighed. "Fine, just for you." she said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you." she said swirling around. "Would you like some cotton candy, Sasuke?

Sasuke was shoving down a peperoni pizza down his throat. Sakura laughed nervously. "Um…take your time." she said.

Hinata continued to stare at the basketball game, then look at the big teddy bear. She walked over to the game. The young man working it smiled at her.

"That'll be two dollars." he said.

Hinata handed him the money and got three balls. She concentrated her hardest, but she missed terribly the first time, throwing the ball over the gate hitting a car. The man looked at her terrified. He sighed. "It's going to be one of those nights." he said putting on a helmet.

Naruto watched in amusement, barely able to contain his laughter.

"I can do this." she said concentrating on the hoop.

She threw the ball and it hit the young man on the top of his helmet, bouncing off it and knocking a child's ice cream out of his hand. Naruto watched and laughed.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata said.

She turned back at the hoop. "I got this!" she said cracking her knuckles.

"Sure you do." Naruto said sarcastically. She turned around, but he was looking at her smiling.

"Hmph." she pouted. She threw the ball in the hoop, but it hit the worker in his face.

"How the freak do you miss that?" he shouted as he held his face. "It's like right there!" he said pointing at the hoop.

Hinata was blushing. "I'm sorry." she said bowing down. "Sorry." she muttered, staring at the teddy bear.

Naruto sighed as he walked up to her. "One game." he said placing the two dollars on the counter.

Hinata looked up at the tall boy.

"Come here." he said.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto sighed. "Can you come here please?"

She walked over to him.

"Now stand here." he said pointing to the spot. She did as she was told.

"Um… okay, but why?"

Naruto held the basketball in his hand. He past it to her. "Now, I want you to concentrate." he said. "Focus on the hoop, and flick your wrist like this." he said showing her.

"But…"

"Just do it." he said.

Hinata gulped and did as she was told. The man flinched as Hinata threw the ball. He yelped expecting it to him, but it didn't.

"I did it!" she said happily.

Naruto smiled. "Now you have two more to go." he said smiling.

"What's going on?" Ino asked Sakura who getting out some bubble gum out of Sasuke's hair.

Kiba seeing it, laughed. "How?"

Sakura glared at him. "I told him to move from the ride and he didn't so…" she said as she yanked the bubbly gum of his hair.

He groaned.

"Where is Naruto and Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Don't know." Sasuke said.

"Keep still Sasuke! You're already tall as it is." Sakura groaned.

He grumbled.

"Hanabi is going to love this." she said holding the teddy bear to her chest.

"It wasn't for you?" Naruto questioned.

She shook her head. "Hanabi loved teddy bears." she spoke as she played with its ear. There was a silence before she broke it. "Thanks for helping me." she muttered.

"Would you like one? I think the rabbit would suit you."

"Um… sure." she said nervously.

"Another one." Naruto said.

Hinata watched on the sideline as Naruto shot the basketball in the hoop. She watched the way his muscle flex, the way his eyes concentrated on something he liked. He was determined.

"That one." he said pointing to the blue stuffed rabbit. Hinata couldn't help but smile, however, it dropped off when she seen some girls approached him. He turned towards them and they were talking, few were blushing. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head. Hinata sighed. She knew what that meant when Naruto had females approach him, she didn't exist. She was about to leave when Naruto walked up to her.

"Here ya go." he grinned. "Well… I'll hold them for you." he said taking her teddy bear.

She was shocked. Naruto left some pretty girls for her? She shook her head.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said.

He shrugged. He held the stuffed animal firmly in his hands.

"There you guys are." Ino said running up to them.

"Didn't you guys hear your cell phones?" Sakura asked.

Hinata dug in her black skinny jeans pocket and took out her cell phone. "Sorry! I guess my phone died." she said.

There was silence, until Sakura cleared her throat. The group looking at Naruto.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear your cell phone?"

"Yup." he said.

Sakura eye twitched. "Why didn't you answer it?"

"I didn't feel lik-

Naruto slid across the floor with the stuff animals still in his hand. Sakura held up fist. She was cursing under her breath. "IDIOT!" she shouted.

Ino shook her head. "What are we going to do with you?"

.

.

.

Hinata was walking down the hall along with Sakura who was chatting about the previous night. She was listening when a certain blonde had caught her eyes. She stared out the window and saw Naruto standing next to a tree with another girl. She watched the two for some minutes. The girl seemed fidgety, looking down at her feet, she was blushing. She handed Naruto something.

"Didn't you Hinata?"

Hinata blinked for a moment. She stared at Sakura who was smiling at her. "Uh?"

"I know you did!" she squealed clasping her hands together.

Hinata smiled weakly at her friend. She looked back out the window and saw the girl there staring at the ground sadly. Hinata smiled.

"Let's get hurry up to the lunch room." Sakura said pulling Hinata.

.

.

.

"So, what did that girl wanted?" Hinata asked.

Naruto entered the room, sipping on some water.

She was combing her hair.

"What girl?" Naruto asked walking behind here. He stared at he through the mirror.

"The one who looks like she was confessing her love to you." Hinata said. She turned around faced Naruto, who was wearing red boxers.

Naruto smirked. "Why? Are you afraid I won't give you pleasure anymore?" he said rubbing her cheeks.

It didn't phase Hinata. She stared up at him. "Just remember our deal." she said brushing his hands off of her.

"Remind me again." he said kneeling down to face her.

"No dating with anyone?" she said. "You said it yourself. It's you and I in this "friends with benefits." she spoke.

"I seriously don't understand that when we're not even friends." Naruto said smirking. "It should be more like enemies with benefits." he laughed.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You better not be seeing anyone! That'll be breaking the rules." she said sending him death glares.

"I'm not." he said defending himself. "It's just us."

Hinata looked away grumbling.

"Now do me a favor."

"What?" she spat.

"Suck me."

.

.

.

 _(Grade 11 Flashback)_

" _Rules?"_

 _He nodded._

" _Okay, go ahead. What are they?"_

 _He smiled. "This is not a relationship, just sex." he said. She nodded her head in understanding. "You can't have a relationship with anyone until we graduate."_

 _She looked at him unsurely. "Until we finish school? That's like two years from now!"_

 _Naruto shrugged. "Is it a deal or not?" he said looking her in her eyes. He rubbed her thighs. "Hmmm."_

 _Hinata looked away. "It's not like I have time for a relationship." she mumbled. "Fine." she said._

 _Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah. Nobody can know about this." he warned._

 _Hinata rolled her eyes. "As if I would tell anyone I'm having sex with you." she spoke as she got up from her chair._

 _Naruto twitched. He held his tongue. He heard the door closed. "Smart ass mouth." he smirked. "I wonder what it can do."_

 _ **Review Please.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	3. Movies

**AN: Sorry, I've been sick for the past week, still feeling a little out of it.. So yeah chapter may come out a little ugh?**

Sakura tapped her pencil on her desk lightly.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Ino asked concerned.

Sakura sighed. "Why does Hinata hate Naruto so much?" she said frustrated.

Ino sat next to Sakura. "Hmm… I don't."

"But they make such a cute couple!" she squealed. "Total shoujou manga." Sakura giggled.

Ino laughed. "I can see it now. Class president meets athletic star." Ino said.

"Exactly. And it's not like we can invite them out since they always put a damper on things."

Ino nodded. "I know what you mean."

She groaned resting her head on the school desk. There was a moment of silence until she shot up.

Ino jumped.

"Why don't we try hooking them up?" she asked.

"Hinata… and Naruto? Hook up?" Ino couldn't help but chuckle. "Not likely to happen! The two hates each other. It'll be easier to get Orochimari-sense to admit he's gay." she giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why can't we try?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we can."  
"Try what?"

The two girls turned around to see Hinata standing there with some schoolbooks in her hands.

"We were going to try and see if we can catch a movie!" Ino said smiling.

"Oh."

"Would you like to join us?" asked Sakura.

"No."

"Why not?" both Ino and Sakura retorted.

"Because you invited Naruto to the fair after you said he wasn't coming." Hinata replied.

"Please." Sakura pleaded.

"No." Hinata said coldly.

"Ice ice baby." Ino laughed.

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Hinata. Naruto is not going to be there?" Sakura said reassuring her.

Hinata sighed. "Fine. What time?"

"This afternoon at 8." Sakura said with glee.

"Can I have your English homework, please?" Hinata asked.  
Sakura and Ino handed her their notebooks.

"Do you have a plan?" Ino asked after Hinata had walked away.

.

.

.

Hinata stood on the side of the movie building waiting for Sakura and Ino. Her hair was as straight as a ruler, a darkish purple colour, which reached above her hips. She wore a beige baggy short pants, a white t-shirt with a light blue short sleeveless jeans jacket and red converse. She tapped her left foot impatiently on the pavement.

' _Where are they?' she thought._

"Sorry we're late Hinata." Sakura said running up to her. Ino casually walked behind her. "You know how long Ino takes." she said pointing at the girl.

Hinata eyed the two girls. Sakura had her short pink hair in a high messy bun with a hot pink bow. She wore a sleeveless white shirt tucked into a light blue skinny jeans and hot pink converse. Ino wore her hair down, reaching past her hip. She wore a blue and white striped crop shirt and a dark with a long beige cardigan, blue skinny jeans with black boots. Hinata stared at the girls with awe. They were both beautiful. Hinata felt inferior with the two girls standing next to her.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Hinata asked.

Ino and Sakura looked at one another and smiled. "If you!" they squealed.

.

.

.

Hinata hardly paid attention to the movie. She was busy on her phone. She kept glancing at the time and sighing.

"So Naruto wasn't answering his phone?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

She shook her head. "It just kept on ringing. We'll think of something next time." she said, her eyes never leaving the scene.

Hinata tilted her head to the side, in her opinion this movie was something you would watch your partner not a bunch of girls. She jumped when she felt someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw him. He was grinning. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the movie.

"I know you're not interested in watching this." he whispered in her ear. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" he asked. Hinata felt him stood up. She looked at her friends whose eyes never left the movie, then she turned to see the door to the movie swung open before coming to a stop.

"I'm going to get some popcorn." Hinata told her friends.

"Yeah yeah." Ino said hushing her.

.

.

.

"So what do you want, Naruto? Hinata asked.

"You looked bored so I figured you would want to watch something else." he said.

The two stood in the lobby, standing next to the restroom. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Would you like to see Night of the living Zombies?"

Hinata tapped her foot impatiently. "What were you doing there… in that movie?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly, I don't know."

Hinata rolled her eyes, which made Naruto shrugged his shoulders again. "I was just asking."

"And how did you know I was bored. You couldn't see my face and how did you even know it was me?" she questioned.

"Because when you're not interested in something, you completely ignore it, space out. And I know what you look like from the back." he smirked.

Hinata blushed. "Shut up!" she shouted embarrassed.

Naruto grinned. "So? The movie?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment. "Sakura… Ino? And plus that zombie movie is already 30 minutes in."

"And this movie is over ten minutes before their movie."

She sighed in defeat. "Sure."

.

.

.

Hinata stared intensely at the movie screen as she watched a group of zombies ate the brains of an innocent woman. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She covered her mouth in shocked when a young man came and saved the woman's sister. She clasped her hands together as little tear drops fell from her eyes.

Naruto stared eerily at the screen. He took glances at Hinata who was staring at the screen with excitement. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He jumped, holding his chest as he stared wide eyed at the screen; a zombie had came out of nowhere. His eyes narrowed as he heard Hinata laughed.

"It caught me by surprise." he said defending his self.

Hinata held her laughter in, tears running down her eyes. "Mhm." she giggled.

"I'm telling the truth!" he whined.

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" she asked smiling at him.

Naruto looked the other way, embarrassed. "As if." he mumbled.

Hinata smiled at him, she gripped his hand and held onto it. She looked up at him smiling. "Now you won't have to shit your pants."

Naruto's face went red. "HINATA!" he screeched. He took a look at their hand.

.

.

.

Naruto stretched. "That movie wasn't so scary." he said.

"You were worst than Kiba at the fair." she said smiling at him.

"Nu uh!" he retorted glaring daggers at her.

"Yeah, sure." she replied, rolling her eyes.

The two walked out in the lobby, hand in hand.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Naruto said.

"Well that movie actually came out 20 minutes before Sakura and Ino's movie. Let's get some hotdogs." she suggested.

"Yosh!"

"What can I do for you two?"

"Can I have two hotdogs?"

The young woman smiled as she turned to get them their hotdogs.

"I don't see why you like that movie. It was so cliché." Naruto said.

"Oh you're just a big baby!" she teased.

"You two are such a cute couple." the lady said handing them the hotdogs.

"Couple?" the two questioned.

The young woman giggled, pointing to their hands.

"WHAT! NO!" Naruto screamed letting go of Hinata's hand.

"Like I would go out with him!" Hinata spat.

"Yeah! Like I would go out with you." he said crossing his arms.

Hinata mumbled. She grabbed the hotdog off the counter. "You can pay for my dog too!" she shouted as she ran away.

"Say what?" Naruto said with his mouth opened wide. He groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just you two make such a cute couple." the woman said.

Naruto waved his hand. "It's okay." he said looking out in the distance as Hinata turned the corner.

.

.

.

Hinata stared at the starry sky. She was leaning against the wall, with her face was flushed. She stared down at her hand and blushed. Her heart was thumping.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go?" Ino asked.

"Oh… just need some fresh air." she mumbled.

"Well you have no idea what you miss." Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh."

The three girls walked next to one another, Ino and Sakura chattering away about the movie. Hinata was staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Hin-

Naruto saw the three girls walking down the street. He leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly, and the air smelt good. His hair blew back and forth. He stared at his hand and groaned. He slapped himself.

.

.

.

 _Truth is I saw you going in the movie theatre and I was curious to see who you were going with. So I followed you and seen it was Sakura and Ino… You could have told me you was going. You looked so bored… so lonely…_

He stared at his phone and sighed. His hand hovered over the SEND button. He sighed once more before erasing everything.

"Gomen." he whispered as he stared out his room window.


	4. Him

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews. I'm still not feeling 100%, but I'm getting there. I know I didn't really add a lot of details, but I'll try and I'll try to reread my work. But continue to review! And Hinata is OOC, you'll see why throughout the chapter and yes sometimes she goes to her old self, shy.**

"Is Freeza a boy or a girl?" Kiba asked as he flipped through the Dragon ball Z manga.

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about it. "He wears lipstick, a cross dresser?"

Kiba nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke stared at the two boys sitting down, leaning on the wall. He put down his rice ball and wiped his mouth. "Freeza is a girl." he said.

"Nah. When he was going powering up he started to look more of a man? Wait isn't he an alien?" Naruto asked. "Shouldn't it be unknown."

Sasuke clapped his hands slowly. "The dobe finally makes sense."

Kiba laughed.

Naruto eye twitched. "You're just upset because I finally made sense and you didn't." he said sticking out his tongue.

"Who dies the most, Krillin or Yamcha?" Kiba asked, his eyes never leaving the manga.

"Can we not talk about Dragon ball z?" Sasuke said rubbing his forehead.

"Can we talk about those English dubs?" Naruto said in fits of laughter.

Kiba kicked Naruto on his leg. "You're so cruel!"

"Excuse me, Sasuke… Kiba."

"Eh?" Kiba said putting his manga down. Sasuke looked towards the school roof door.

"Yes, Class president." Sasuke spoke as he stared at the petite girl who was standing next to the door. A gush of wind blew her hair back and forth causing her to push a few strands behind her ear.

"Sensei wants you." Hinata said rubbing her arm with her right hand.

Kiba groaned. "Why!" he whined.

Sasuke got up and walked over to Kiba. "Let's go."

"No." Kiba replied crossing his arms as he leaned against the school roof walls.

Sasuke bended down and grabbed Kiba by his two legs. "Baka." Sasuke mumbled as he dragged Kiba across the floor.

Sasuke grunted as he opened the door trying to also dragged Kiba off the roof floor. Naruto's bang blew back and forth as he watched Hinata who was about to leave.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked, as he was still leaning against the roof wall.

Hinata turned around and stared at him. "None of your business." she grumbled.

As she was about to leave, she felt someone held her hand. She turned around and saw blue eyes staring down at her.

"Why are you being so mean today?" Naruto asked, a smirk forming on his lips. He pushed her towards the wall next to the door.

Hinata avoided his eye contact. "I have to go."

"You owe me for the hotdog." Naruto said caressing her cheek.

Hinata frowned. "It's called being a gentleman."

Naruto chuckled, pushing some of her hair from her eyes. "Let's go out for a walk this afternoon." he suggested letting go of her.

Hinata brushed herself off. "As if? Why would I be seen with you." she said narrowing her eyes.

Naruto held his heart. "My feelings." he cried. He peeped through one eye to see if she was looking at him. However, she was looking the other way, her fist balled.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned in his voice.

Hinata glared at him. "It's nothing."

"It's something."

"No!"

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

Hinata scoffed. "Bye Naruto." she said walking away from him.

Naruto watched at the young girl closed the door. "What did I do?" he asked his self.

 **-o.-o.-**

Hinata chewed the top of her eraser as she watched the two girls in front of her spoke to one another.

Girl one: "So he asked you out?"

Girl two: "Yes! I'm so happy. It'll be my first date… do you think he's going to kiss me?"

Girl one: "He might. Is he shy?"

Girl two: "No! He's really outgoing and kind."

Girl one: "I remember my first love. Will he be taking you to the school dance?"

Girl two: "I hope so!"

Hinata turned her head to look out the school window. _'That's right. The school dance is coming soon.' she thought._

"Hinata! C'mon." Sakura said grabbing Hinata by her arm.

"Huh?" Hinata said, startled.

"School is over and Ino is waiting up front." Sakura said picking up Hinata's bag off of the floor. "We have to go shopping." she ranted on.

"Shopping for what?" Hinata asked, taking her school text books from the under the desk.

"The school dance!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's within two weeks." she said leading Hinata out of the classroom.

"I was hoping Sasuke would ask me." Sakura said dreamily.

"Oh." Hinata said adjusting the straps on her backpack.

"Hoping Sasuke ask you what?" Ino questioned, joining the girls.

"To the school dance."

"He didn't ask you yet?" Ino said shockingly. "Kiba already asked me." Ino said flipping her pony tail to the side.

"He's probably just taking his time." Sakura said reassuring Ino.

"What about you Hinata?" Ino asked.

Hinata face reddened. "W-what about me?" she stuttered. Her bangs hid her eyes as she stared down at the floor.

"The dance." Sakura said.

The girls walked past a few of their classmates, Ino waving to them. They stopped at a stop sign, looking at the streets before crossing it.

"I'm not going." she mumbled.

"Why?" Ino and Sakura cried. "You have to. It's only fair!"

"Well…"

"Is it because you don't have a date?" Ino asked.

"No… it's… I… yes." Hinata said sighing in defeat.

Sakura nudged Ino. "I think Naruto is free." Ino said smiling at her.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. "As if I would go with him anywhere!" she said sticking her nose in the air.

Sakura giggled. "But you two always go at it. Sometimes I think you two like one another."

"We do not." Hinata said. "I'm going home." she said turning the opposite way.

"But Hinata… the mall!" Ino shouted.

"Geez! I don't know why she gets so worked up when we mention Naruto." Sakura said watching Hinata walked away.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't she have a crush on him in primary school?"

Sakura pondered on it. "I don't really have much memory from primary days." she rubbed the back of her head.

Ino shook her head. "Let's get going before the shopping mall closes."

 **O_.P-sp_OP**

" _Go far Naruto!" a little Yuki said as he threw the ball to the blonde boy._

" _I'm going!" Naruto shouted as he ran as fast as he could trying to catch the ball Yuki had thrown._

" _Yuki! Come here." another boy shouted._

" _Coming!" Yuki screamed running to the other group of boys._

" _Yo Naruto." Tei, a boy with red hair said._

" _What?" an eight year old Naruto said holding the ball in his hand._

" _You've got yourself a stalker again." he said pointing towards the tree._

" _Oh." Naruto said not really paying attention._

" _Is it that girl with the freakish eyes?" a chubby boy said walking up towards them._

 _Tei nodded his head. "She's always there or anywhere Naruto goes."_

" _Look her she comes." the chubby boy said nudging Naruto._

" _U-um… N-Naruto."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Why don't you leave him alone." Tei said staring at the shy girl. "You're such a freak." he added on._

 _Naruto held the ball as he stared the girl who face was turning red._

" _Ugly!" the chubby kid laughed._

 _A group of children came and stood in the circle pointing at the girl. They chanted ugly and freak. The girl felt her eyes swelling up as big chunk of tears made their way out. She looked up at Naruto for a sign of help, but he looked away and stared at the group of children, before a small smirk formed on his face.  
"Ugly!" he chanted with them. _

_._

 _._

 _._

" _Um… Naruto." Hinata said._

 _Naruto, ten years old, stared at the girl who was proudly standing behind him._

" _Yes?"_

 _She hesitated for a second. "Here!" she bowed giving him a heart._

 _Naruto stared at her. A blush spread on his cheeks as he was about to take the heart._

" _Ew! She's giving you a heart?" Yuki said._

 _Hinata turned around and saw Yuki standing there with a baseball bat in his hand._

 _Tei laughed. "I told you she's weird." He walked towards Hinata and snatched the heart out of her hand. "Don't tell me you were really going to accept this?" he questioned as he balled the heart._

 _Hinata watched as he dropped the crumbled heart to the floor. She bended down and picked it up, her eyes watered. She looked at Naruto as she held the crumbled heart to her chest._

 _Naruto looked down at her, then at Tei and Yuki. "Do you think I'll accept such a thing from her." he said laughing. He walked over her and towards the door. "Let's get to baseball practice." he said walking out the classroom door with the two boys._

 _Hinata snuffled as she unfolded the heart. Little tear drops fell on the red paper._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _It wasn't me!"_

" _It was you!" Hinata retorted. "It's not hard to miss that nasty blonde!" she whined._

" _What did you say?" Naruto said glaring at her._

" _You heard exactly what I said." Hinata said narrowing her eyes._

" _Here we go again." Ino said, twelve years of age, smacking her forehead._

 _Naruto threw an eraser at her. "Don't talk about my hair again!" he shouted._

 _Hinata looked offended. "As if I would talk about the pissy colour hair!"_

 **p.l-.I-io-**

Hinata played with her long straight hair. She lied on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. _'Looks like Kiba and Ino are going to the dance and Sasuke and Sakura seems to like one another.' she thought. 'I wonder what it's like… a date.'_ She blushed as she shook her head. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head.

' _The rules Hinata and besides who would date somebody like you!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good morning class! I would like for you to take care of a new student of ours." Iruka said smiling.**

" **We have a new student." Kiba said.**

" **Thank you for being an echo, Kiba." Iruka sarcastically said.**

" **You are quite welcome." Kiba smiled.**

" **Anyways!" Iruka said. "I would like for you to meet Takashi Tei." Iruka said introducing the young man.**

 **Takashi Tei, a young teen, walked into the classroom smiling. His red hair brightened the room.  
"Nice to meet you." he said, bowing down. **

" **He's cute." Mori said as she stared at the red hair boy.**

" **Tei." Naruto said staring at the boy.**

 **Hinata stared at the young man. "Why does he look familiar?" she asked herself.**

" **Hmmm… you can take a seat behind Hyuga." Iruka said pointing at the empty seat behind the young girl.**

" **Alrighty." Tei said as he walked to the desk.** _ **'Why does that name sound so familiar?' he thought.**_

 **He walked past the Hyuga girl staring down at her. She looked up at him with her big lavender eyes. It was as if everything was going in slow motion. His cheeks darkened as he stared into those lavender eyes and the first thing that came to mind was, "Kawaii".**

 **Hinata stared into green narrowed eyes. She tilted her head to the side. She looked back down and stared at her notes.**

 **Tei sat behind her and stared at the back of her head. It him like a pile of bricks. "Hi-na-ta" He whispered.**

 **Hinata ears twitched. She looked around the class.** __ **She shrugged it off.**

 **Naruto stared at Tei from across the room, suspiciously. "Hmph."**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Confession

Tei POV

It has been like this for the past three days, the two arguing in front of the class. Tch. It reminded me of the old days, during primay school. They never quit at it, huh?

I silently watch the two as they threw insults at one another, Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, was my right hand man. We were the best of friends. Everywhere I went, he did as well.

 _Flashback (3 days ago)_

 _"Hey Takashi." Naruto said hitting the boy on his back._

 _He cringed as he turned around seeing a blonde hair boy smiling down at him. "Long time no see." Naruto continued._

 _Takashi stared at him in confusion. He stared at the blue eye boy for a moment before a bulb lit in his head. "Naruto." he shot up, a huge grin plastered on his face. The two boys embraced one another._

 _"How ya been?" Naruto asked._

 _"Great." Takashi said leaning against the desk. "What about you?"_

 _It was lunch time and most of the students were out the class, some stayed behind taking glimpses of the two boys once in a while._

 _"I've been well." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head._

 _"It's been a long time, huh." Tei said smirking._

 _"Agreed." Naruto said._

 _"We should hang out like the old days." Tei suggested._

 _"Sure why not?" Naruto said smiling._

 _"How about this afternoon?"_

 _"Huh... well I'm kind of busy this afternoon, but probably tomorrow."_

 _Tei raised his eyebrow. "Okay, tomorrow."_

Naruto was never the one to turn down an offer from me. I wonder what's gotten into him. My eyes shifted on her, Hinata. She changed a lot. She didn't stutter anymore, she was even more gorgeous than before. I wondered if she still had a thing for him, Naruto. Tch. I never really understood why she liked the blonde hair idiot. He isn't anything compared to me. I felt myself smirk.

I watched as the two continue to bicker. "The two never change, huh?" I mummbled.

"Nope, this is something you'll have to get use too." Ino, the girl sitting across from me, said.

"Maybe if you held the door open for me!" Hinata cried out.

He scoffed. "How was I supposed to know you were coming in?" he said picking up the papers off the floor.

"I called out for you!" Hinata said narrowing her eyes.

"Just pick up the papers you two." Asuma mumbled, he really didn't feel like hearing the two go back and forth.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

She nodded. "They hate each other." she said in frustration.

"You'll have to get use to it, Takashi." Sakura said.

"For future refernce, don't invite those two anywhere. They'll literally try to kill each other." Ino replied.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"You sure." Naruto said as he walked Hinata to the door.

"I'm sure, Naruto." Hinata said.

As she was about to walk out the door, she felt someone tugged on her hand. She turned aroud to see Naruto staring at her.

"Let me walk you home. It's late at night." he said.

"But... what if someone..."

"They won't. It's late. You're a girl." he said opening the door for her. "I'm walking you home." he stated.

Hinata blushed. "Fine!" she said storming out the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Another day in this boring town. I thought it ended when my parents moved to Suna, but things changed when Pops left us for a younger woman. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked up towards the starry sky.

As I walked down the pavement, I felt my ears perked up. I hid behind a tree, listening to the two voices the sounded familiar. I glanced at the apartment, where the voices were coming from, and seen her, Hinata coming out.

"So, she lives her." I said. I was about to come out of hiding to say hi to her, but another figure came out of the house. My eyes opened wide. What was he doing here?

"I don't see why you have to walk me. Someone might see us." Hinata said furiously.

"I don't see why you have to walk me." Naruto mocked, his voice high pitch.

"I do not sound like that!" Hinata shrieked.

Naruto smirked. "C'mon now. Let me walk you home." he chuckled.

Hinata puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms. "Why?"

Naruto stared at her. "Why what?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing. Let's go before someone sees us!" she said storming off.

Naruto grabbed her by her waist, hugging her from behind gently.

"Na-naruto." she gasped. She felt her face heat up. She tried to break free from him, but he was stronger than her. She stayed there. Her heart beat quickened, as she felt his breath tickled her neck. "Naruto?" she questioned. She felt him let go of her, disappointed. She turned to face him, her head titled to the side. He was rubbing the back of his head, smiling weakly at her.

"Let's go!" he said grabbing her hand. The two walked off, well Naruto pulling her.

I stepped from behind the tree, putting my phone in my pocket. "This is going to be interesting."

O_O_O_O_O

"Hello, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at me, the two of us being the only ones in class. "Hello, Takashi?"

I smiled. "It's been a long time." I said, rubbing my cheeks.

She was sitting at her table, looking elicate as always. She tilted her head, confused. She's so kawaii.

I laughed nervously. "It's been a long time since you've last seen me, but I want to apologize." he said.

"Apologize for what?"

"For making fun of you in primary school."

Hinata stared at me, confused, that is until it hit her. "T...tei?"

I nodded. It finally hit her. "I really hope we can be friends." I said. "I felt really bad for what I did and said to you, and I was going to apologize, but I never got the chance to do it since my parents left for Suna."

Hinata smiled at him. "All is forgiven." she said resting her hands on her desk. "So how have you been?"

"I've been well and must I say, you look very beautiful." I said, winking at her. I watched as her face turned a bright red. Old habits never dies, huh?

"Thank you." she mumbled.

I laughed. "Would you like to be friends?"

Hinata smiled faintly at him. "Sure, why not?"

O_O_O_O_O_O

Naruto watched in anger as Tei and Hinata spoke to one another. The way he looked at her, the way she'll look away, probably blushing at something he said. He gritted his teeth. But wait? Why should he worry? Hinata knew the rules. She wouldn't break them, would she?

"Yo dobe!" Sasuke said hitting the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto held it, and snapped his head towards Sasuke. "What?" he barked.

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "You okay? I've been calling out to you for some time."

"Sorry. I just didn't get to much sleep is all." Naruto said laying his head on the table.

"Did you find someone to go to the dance with?" Sasuke asked sitting in front of him.

"No, have you?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a few minutes. "I was going to ask Sakura." he said softly.

Naruto smirked as he got up off the chair rubbing Sasuke's shoulders. "Go for it!"

Sasuke cringed.

"I don't know why you're fronting. Sakura likes you. So stop being a pussy and just do it!"

Sasuke blushed at Naruto's choice of words.

"I'm going to wash your soap out with mouth!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "You mean, wash my mouth out with soap?"

"You know what I meant!" he said storming out the door, walking past Sakura.

Naruto shook his head. His eyes turned back to Hinata who was smiling at Tei.

O_O_O_O

"So you've been getting friendly with Tei." Naruto said as he walked alongside with Hinata.

Hinata adjusted her straps on her bag. "Mhm." was all she said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why? I thought you didn't like him, after all he did tease you when we were younger."

Hinata stopped in her tracks, causing Naruto to turned to face her.

"He changed, unlike you." she said glaring at him.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes. "Just forget it." she said walking past him.

Naruto grabbed her by her hand, only for her to smack it glared at him. "Why are you following me? It isn't our day. So go home. I don't want to be seen with you."

"I don't think you should get to close to Tei. I've known him for a long time and he's-

"And he's what!"

Naruto flinched at the harshness of her voice.

"He's been nice to me ever since he came, and he apologized for what he did to me back then." she said. "But you." she said calmly pointing her finger at him. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still the same person you were back then." she said. "I don't know why I even agreed to doing this with you." she said gulping. She knew, she knew exactly why she was doing this.

"Hinata." Naruto said.

"Don't Hinata me." she frowned.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" he asked. "Is it because of Tei. I'm warning you don't get to close to him. I've known him for a while and he isn't the type to apologize."

It felt like forever before he suddenly got an answer from her. "Naruto, I don't want to do this anymore." she said.

"Do what?" he said, but he knew all to well what she meant.

She sighed. "Us. I regret it." she choked. She felt her eyes swelling up. "So just leave me alone." she said walking away from him.

Naruto stared at Hinata, watching her walk away from him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was silent. Hinata had left him. Why? He looked around. Watching the trees dance, the sun set, some ducklings making their way in the pond. Why was he here again? What was he doing here?

O_O_O_O

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." I said smiling at the petite girl who was sitting down.

She giggled at my antics. It's been like this for a week. I grabbed a chair and sat it next to Hinata, staring at her. "Hinata." I spoke.

"Yes, Tei?"

"Would you like to go with me to an amusement park this afternoon?"

"They've been getting close, huh?" Ino said to Sakura.

Sakura frowned. "But I wanted it to be with Naruto."

Ino shook her head. "She never liked Naruto, I guess." she shrugged. "Plus those two look cute together, too."

Sakura sighed. "I guess so. But have you seen Naruto lately?"

"Sakura, he's right there." Ino said pointing to the sleeping Naruto. "He's been quiet, so others rarely knows he's here."

Sakura placed her hand on her hip. "What's gotten into him? Hinata and him don't fight no more. It's kind of getting boring." she said truthfully.

Ino nodded in agreement.

O_O_O_O

 **(AN:** _Italic_ **will be on for flashbacks; so I won't have to keep typing it in.)**

"Are you ready to have fun?" Tei asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded as he looked at the sign: Mini's Amusement Park

Tei grabbed her hand, which made Hinata blushed. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, shall we get going?"

 _"Naruto!" Hinata whined. "Where are you taking me?" She couldn't see a thing, since Naruto's hand was covering her eyes. He let go of her. She looked up at the sign as she read, "Mini's Amusement Park."_

 _She turned to face him. "An amusement park? Wouldn't someone see us?"_

 _Naruto smirked. "I doubt it. Teens don't usually come until Saturday or Sunday, when it's free."_

 _"Oh."_

"Do you want to go on this ride?" Tei asked her as he pointed to the scissor ride. Hinata gulped.

 _"Come on Hinata. Trust me it'll be fun." Naruto said grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the ride entrance._

 _"I don't know... Naruto." she mumbled._

 _"What are you, chicken?" he smirked._

 _"No!" she said._

 _"Then prove it."_

"We don't have to go on it, if you don't want too." he said. "Hmm... let's go on the tea cup ride." he suggested.

She nodded. "Sure."

Tei laughed. "Wow, Hinata you're scared of most of the rides, huh?" he stated. He handed her a cotton candy.

Hinata stared at him, for a moment she thought she'd seen Naruto. "Naruto was always the one to encourage me to get on those rides. Truthfully they scare me, but when I'm with Naruto, he makes me feel safe, like I'm invincible." she told herself.

"I'm sorry." she heard him said.

"Huh?"

"Are you not having a good time?" he asked.

"I am!" she said. 'Why am I thinking about him anyway?' she thought.

"Let's grab some pizza." Hinata said eating the cotton candy.

 _"Shouldn't you slow down on the pizza." Hinata said staring at Naruto as he gulped a hot pizza down his throat._

 _"Nope." he said, a little cheese hanging from his mouth._

 _Hinata giggled. "Oh Naruto." she said as she got a napkin, wiping the cheese from his mouth._

"Maybe I do miss him. But why?" she asked herself.

"Here ya go, Hinata." Tei said handing her a slice of pizza.

"Thank you." she said.

"Awe, those two are so cute together." she heard someone said.

"Hinata." Tei said in a serious tone.

Hinata had just swallowed down a piece of her pizza. "Yes, Tei?"

"I was wondering." he said stopping in mid sentence. "If you would like to... I don't know." he said shyly.

Hinata stared at him in confused. Tei... acting shy?

"Be my girlfriend and go to the school dance with me." he said staring her in her eyes.

O_O_O_O

"Naruto what's gotten into you?" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto laid on his bed.

'It hasn't even been three days and I'm thinking about her.' he thought. He was sulking in Sasuke's bed. He didn't want to go home. He was bored, lonely, depressed. What did Tei had that he didn't? What was she doing now? Was she with him?

"Naruto." Sasuke said pushing Naruto, but it was no use. Sasuke sighed in defeat as he got off the bed, leaving the blonde hair boy to feed into his own depression.

O_O_O_O

"Do you still like him?" Tei asked her.

Hinata sat there calmly. "Like who?"

Tei rolled his eyes. "Naruto?"

Hinata turned her head away from him. "N-no."

"So why won't you go out with me?"

"Because." she said frowning. "I don't like you in that way.

"Is it because you two are fucking?" he said.

Hinata stared at him shockingly. "Excuse me?"

Tei smirked. "Don't act stupid." he said. "You two are fucking, Trying to fool everyone with that hating each other thing." he said crossing his arms.

Hinata got up. "I don't have to take this from you." she said getting ready to leave.

"I would sit down if I was you." he said. "Unless you wouldn't want anyone finding out." he said holding up his cellphone.

Hinata stared at him, sitting back down slowly. "Naruto was right about you."

Tei rolled his eyes. "So date me, unless you don't want this to go all around the school." he said holding up the cell phone. Hinata saw the pictures of her leaving Naruto's house, him hugging her from behind, the two kissing at her house.

"How did you get those?"

"Naruto should have listened to you that night, huh?" he said grinning.

She wanted to slap herself. They were to careless. "What do you want?"

"For you to be my girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because I liked you since primary school, but you was only focus on Naruto to see your true prince charming standing right in front of you." he said flipping his hair from his eye. Hinata just stared at him, in disgust.

"And no girl says no to me." he said smiling.

O_O_O_O_O

"Did you hear, Hinata and Tei are going out?"

"Really?"

"Mhm. Shhh, here they come now."

Tei walked into the classroom, holding Hinata's hand. A smile plastered her face.

"Good morning." Tei sang to the class.

"Good morning." Ino said. "So it's true, huh? You two are dating?"

Sakura slumped in disappointment.

Tei smiled. "Yes and I'm really happy." he said embracing Hinata into a hug.

Hinata returned the hug, Oh how she wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

 _"So what is it?"_

 _"Fine..." she mumbled._

 _"Good. So let's get it straight. I don't ever want to see you talking to Naruto." he said._

 _Hinata stared at him. "Don't look, speak, message him. You got that? You're mine and mine only."_

 _Hinata couldn't believe her ears. "Possessive much."_

 _He simply smirked. "You're a Hyuga, you're cute, smart, and I liked you for a long time."_

 _Hinata slouched on the chair. She would've said no, but the fact that he had pictures, she couldn't. Naruto and her would be exposed, her name would be smeared, and not only that, if word of this got out to her father. She shook her head. Naruto would be in trouble because of her._

 _"Okay." she said looking down at her hands._

"So are you taking her to the dance." Ino asked?

"Ino, don't encourage those two." Sakura muttered.

"Yes." Tei said.

Hinata looked at her smiling. "I'm going to sit down now."

O_O_O_O

She had to do something about those pictures. She sat in her bed thinking. No telling what Tei might make her do. Whose to say he hasn't already sent those pictures? She groaned as she lad back in bed.

Her head turned towards her room window as she saw a figure climbing through it.

"Na... naruto?"

He fell on the ground making a thud.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata said helping him up.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Hinata stared at him.

"Is it true you and Tei are dating?" he said staring her in her eyes.

She nodded. "Yes. So please leave?"

"What about the rules, you're breaking the rules." he said standing up.

Hinata narrowed his eyes. Her she thought he was going to confess how much he really liked her, but here he was talking about rules!

"Get out." she said angrily, balling her fist.

Naruto stood there. "No." he said walking up to her. "Why are you dating him? Is he forcing you?" he asked.

Hinata stepped back, until she found herself sitting on her bed. Naruto stood in front of her, caressing her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, staring softly at her.

Hinata smacked his hand away. "I'm not doing anything to you." she mumbled. "Now please go."

"Do you like him?"

Hinata paused for a minute. "Yes. He makes me feel special." Believe it or not, although Tei was basically blackmailing her, he did make her feel special, unlike Naruto who was mixed up in the whole thing.

"Do you like him?" he asked once more.

Hinata played with her fingers. "Yes." She didn't know whether or not it was true, before she actually seen Tei's true colours, she really did start to like him, but Naruto made her doubt it, because she was truly madly in love with him, Naruto, the man standing before her.

 _Hinata smiled to herself. She would be getting closer to Naruto and hopefully things would change, he would start to like her as much as she liked him. To put her virginity on the line for someone who might not loved her was a huge risk, but she was willing to go through with it. She didn't care if someone would've called her stupid for doing so. Naruto had always been her number one_ _priority_

That's what she thought, but she felt it was a mistake. Who was to say Naruto was even a virgin when they first had sex?

"Okay." he said, walking towards the window.

Hinata stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To find another girl who won't break the rules." he said shooting glares at her.

Hinata felt her heart shattered. She couldn't believe her ears. She fet hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"Naruto you baka!" she cried out. She ran up to him, hitting him on his back repeatedly. "Baka, baka, baka." she cried out.

"I loved you." she cried out. "I did everything for you." she said in a whisper.

Naruto didn't turned to face her. He was in shock. Hinata had actually love him? Did she still liked him from primary days? Was this the reason she agreed to the whole sex thing? To get closer to him? Naruto felt his heart ache. He didn't looked at her, not once. He just left her room window, in silence.

O_O_O_O

Sasuke: Are you going to the dance tonight?

Naruto: No, I came down with a cold. I'm staying home.

Sasuke: Do you want me to stop by?

Naruto: No, no. *coughs* Enjoy your date with Sakura. She's been wanting this since forever.

Sasuke: You don't sound to good. You sure.

Naruto: I'm fine. Sakura has been looking forward to this for a long time, Sasuke. Have fun and tell me the juicy details when get home. *cough, laughs*

Sasuke: Fine. Just stay in bed. Call me if you need any help. Ja ne.

Naruto: Yeah... ja ne.

Hinata smiled at Tei, who was wearing a white and black suit with a red rose. Her hair was in a high bun, with two little curls dangling from the sides. She had a lovely short red dress, with silver high heels. Her lips plump, with a red lipstick. She had sparkling silver earrings dangling and a silver chain on.

"Would you like to dance, Malady?" Tei said holding out his hand.

Hinata grabbed it. The two swirl and twirl on the dance floor, Hinata occasionally laughing at times.

Ino watched as Kiba tried to do the worm on the dance floor.

"Are you trying to do the worm? Or have sex with the floor?" she laughed.

Kiba shot her a glare. "Don't hate, appreciate." he said wiggling his arms.

Ino couldn't help but smile.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight." Kiba said smiling at her.

Ino blushed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

She was wearing a short light green mint color, with white high heels. Her hair curled.

"Yes." she said a blush adore her cheeks. "Are you?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes."

The music played louder as the teens grind, swirl, dance badly...Kiba, on the floor. There was a bit of laughter.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said rubbing his head.

"You're just so damn lazy." Temari said smiling at him. "Let's dance, Shika-shika." she said moving her hips to the beat.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked Sasuke who was now sitting down next to Sakura at the white table.

"He caught a cold." he said loudly over the loud music.

"Really? Naruto doesn't catch colds." Kiba laughed.

O_O_OO_O

Naruto walked through the aisle of the store, sluggishly. He yawned. His eyes and nose were red. His hair dull, along with his skin. Throwing his self in the lake was not the best idea he had.

 _He threw some pebbles in the lake, he couldn't believe what Hinata had told him. She loved him... loved? He felt stupid. He had feelings for Hinata too, probably not strong as hers, but it was getting there. The more time they spent together, the arguing they did. He enjoyed every bit of it. He loved teasing her. He wanted to get closer to her. He hadn't really thought about how she would feel towards the whole sex thing. At first it was just a joke for him, another way of teasing her, he didn't knew she would actually agree with it. So he just went along, making up those stupid rules._

 _No, they weren't stupid. He knew exactly why he told her those rules. He wanted her all for himself, he didn't want her to get hurt from anyone who was going to slander her name, after all she was a Hyuga. He didn't want his peers to see the two together. He didn't find himself worthy to be seen with him. However, he couldn't stay away from her. She was like a drug, he had to keep getting more of her. After all she was his first._

 _He continued to stare at the lake, walking into it. Getting his school pants wet. He continued walking until the water was to his neck. He was stupid an idiot. He didn't once asked Hinata how she felt about it. He like her, now she was gone, with Tei._

"That'll be five dollars."

O_O_O_O_O_O

Hinata walked with Tei, hand in hand. She actually enjoyed herself tonight. She hadn't thought about Naruto ever since that incident, when she confessed. But Tei had been nice to her, buying her flowers, candy, just talking to her. She had almost forgotten about the whole blackmailing thing... almost.

Tei opened the car door for her. She thanked him whiles entering the car.

"So did you enjoy tonight?" he asked.

Hinata smiled. "I wasn't expecting to have so much fun tonight, but I did."

Tei couldn't help but smile. He turned on the car and drove away. "Do you have to be home anytime soon?"

Hinata thought about it. "Not really."

He nodded. "Did I tell you how lovely you looked tonight."

Hinata giggled. "Yes, for the 100th time."

"Oh, you've been counting."

"Hai." she said.

"Hmmm, where are we going?" Hinata asked as Tei made his way through some woods.

"I wanted to show you this lovely spot." he said. He parked the car.

"Isn't it wonderful." he asked her.

Hinata looked towards the full moon shining down on the lake. The stars twinkled in the sky and the water, dark and mysterious had the moon's reflection.

"So pretty." she muttered out.

Tei looked at her smiling. "And so are you."

She looked at him and smiled.

Tei leaned towards her, rubbing her cheeks. "Can I... kiss you?" he asked in a whisper.

Hinata stared at him for a moment. She nodded her head. He leaned in gently kissing her. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips touched hers. He leaned back staring at her. She fluttered her eyes opened and stared at him. Nothing. She didn't feel anything. No spark, not even an inch. She turned to face the view in front of her.

Tei stared at her, confused. Why wasn't she begging him for more?He leaned closer again, Hinata turning her head, put her hand on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Tei." she said. She looked down at her laps. "I can't." Hopefully the days they spent together, he would have a change of heart, but boy was she mistaking.

"You're in no position to deny me." he said coldly.

Hinata stared at him. "Have you forgotten?" he said holding up his cellphone. "The pictures."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Was this all an act of him being nice. She felt stupid.

"Tei, can you please delete those pictures." she tried to plead with him.

He just laughed at her. "I'll tell you what. If you do me a favor, I'll delete them."

"What do I have to do?"

"Have sex with me." he bluntly said.

Hinata stared at him in disbelief. "No." she said.

Tei narrowed her eyes at her. "Like I said you're in no po-

"I said no! I don't care if you show those pictures to the whole world. I was only doing this to protect Naruto and the Hyuga name, but now I don't care." she said. "I want the whole world to know I love him, Naruto." she said balling her fist. "I'm tired of pretending."

Tei gritted his teeth. "You really think your father will approve of your relationship with that low class? How did he even managed to go to an elite school like that! He's a dumbass."

Hinata slapped him. "Don't you ever speak of him like that." she said clenching her teeth.

She got out of the car and proceeded to walk away, until she felt someone gripped her. She yelped.

O_O_O

Naruto walked with his plastic bag in his hand, carrying his cup ramen. He was tired and just wanted to lay there on the side walk, but he was soon home. He sighed. He needed to apologize to Hinata and tell her how she felt before things with Tei got to serious.

"Tomorrow, for sure." he said smiling.

He raised his hand to his neck, stopping. He dropped the bag to the floor as he felt his body.

"Where is it?" he repeatedly said. The necklace, baa-chan gave him for good luck. He never took it off, so where could it be? He hesistated before running towards the woods.

O_O_O_O_O

"Let go of me Tei!" Hinata shouted. Tei had pinned her down on the car. She squirmed trying to free herself from his grip, but no use. She felt weak.

Tei smirked. "You know you're the first girl to deny sex with me." he said running his hand up her dress. Hinata felt herself shivered, from his touch. It was rough and harsh. He threw her on the hood of the car, forcing her legs open.

"Like I said you're in no position to say no." he said smirking.

Hinata felt her heart race, it was like a lump was stuck in her throat from calling out for help.

"Besides, Naruto gets to do it, why not me." he said.

He ripped her dress forcing himself on top of her. Hinata tried to push him off, scratching his cheek. She looked at him in shock as blood seeped through the cut. He growled. He raised his hand about to punch her in her face, but she quickly put her arm in the way. She cried in pain as she felt the impact from his punch hit her soft skin. He was huffing and puffing, Tears ran down her face as she felt her right arm go limp. He pinned her down with one hand as he slid down her underwear, taking it off.

Hinata couldn't let this happen. Naruto was the only one to touch her, she wanted him to be her first and last. Naruto may never look at her the same way again. She kicked Tei in the groin. He hunched over in pain, letting go of Hinata's hands. She pushed him off of her and began to ran from him. She found he courage to scream for help. She was in a panic. Of course Tei would easily catch up to her once he regained sense. She had to continue to run until she made it to the road. Where was her phone? She cursed herself. She left it in his car.

As she ran, she fell on the ground with a harsh thud, scraping her knee. She scurried to get up , only to fall again. She cursed herself again. Her heels had her slowed her down. She began to take them off, throwing them against the tree. She was about to get up when she seen something sparkling in the night. She went to it, her eyes widened. Naruto's necklace, his grandma had given him. She knew he wouldn't go anywhere with it. She grabbed it, holding onto it tightly. She then continued to run. She looked back occasionally, but the only light she had was the moon. She was dirty and sweaty, and she felt herself slowed down. She needed to find the energy to continue on. She suddenly collapsed, as she felt someone jumped on her. She held onto the necklace tightly.

She started praying silently. Would anyone come to save her?

"You're a little fast." Tei said gripping her chin. "You messed up my face." he said. "And my suit."

He punched her on her arm again, causing the frail girl to cry in pain.

"I don't want to hit that precious face of yours. We don't need people questioning with happened." He yanked her by her hair, pulling her back towards the car. She cried out for help as she tried break free. Her legs were getting cut up from the little sticks and pebbles on the floor.

"Naruto." she sobbed out.

"Naruto." Tei mocked. "It's always Naruto. You were so busy wanting Naruto, you never knew how much I liked you." he said. "Well that'll change tonight."

He threw her towards the car, the same place they started out. But how?

"Naruto and I used to come her a lot when we were younger, especially in the night time. So I know my way around here." he said taking off his belt. Hinata looked away crying. Tei pushed her to the floor, climbing on top of her.

"You ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"I sure am." he heard a deep voice said.

He turned around, only to be hit in his face. Hinata opened her eyes at the sound of her savior. "Naruto." she cried out.

Tei held his cheek. "What the fuck man?" he spat.

Naruto picked Hinata, brushing her off. He looked at her worriedly. "Did he..." he gulped. He looked at her body, her arms, which was black and blue, her legs filled with cuts and sores.

Hinata shook her head. "He was about too." she cried out.

Naruto shot his head towards Tei who was getting up slowly. He ran towards him, punching Tei in his face. He continued to punch Tei into a bloody pulp.

"Naruto." Hinata screamed, but he just kept on. Hinata ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. She cried wanting him to stop. Naruto feeling this, his muscles relaxed. He dropped Tei to the floor and embraced Hinata.

"I'm sorry." Naruto kept on saying, rubbing Hinata's head.

Hinata cried into his chest. "Gomen." she whispered.

Tei got up slowly. "I'm sure." he breathed out. "You don't want these to get out." he said holding the phone.

Naruto looked at him confused. Tei was barely standing as he breathed slowly. Naruto wanted to go over there and finish the job, but Hinata held his hand.

"He was blackmailing me." she said. "He saw us and-

Naruto understood. "Okay you have pictures of us. But I sure as hell have pictures of the bruises you inflicted on Hinata and the fact that you tried to rape her." Naruto said angrily. "Who are they really going to look at?" he held Hinata's hand. "Do what you want with the damn pictures, but I"m sure no one will go easy on your for attempted rape, especially that being a Hyuga."

O_O_O_O_O_O

Naruto rubbed Hinata's leg with some coco butter (AN: If you have any blemishes on your skin, that left dark pigments scars, use coco butter, it tones out the skin.) Hinata laid there on his bed as he rubbed her down. The two stayed quiet, until Naruto decided to speak.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto said.

"Sorry for what?" she said tiredly.

"For what I did to you. I didn't realized how much it hurt you."

Hinata remained quiet.

"I'm sorry for not telling you my feelings earlier."

Naruto laughed resting her legs gently on the bed. "I don't think that's a reason to apologize." he said crawling next to her.

"What about Tei?" she said staring at him.

"He's not going to do anything. Trust me." Naruto said rubbing her cheek. "I'm pretty sure he won't show his face in school ever again."

Hinata smiled at Naruto. She was going to hug him, but the blows she took to her arm stopped her from doing so. Naruto sighed. "I should have been there." he coughed. "And this might have never happened. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked.

"I'm fine. As long as I am with you, I'm well." she said smiling.

Hinata almost forgot. She opened her hand revealing a light green jewel. "I knew you would come back for it." she said holding it out towards Naruto. "I found it in the woods as I was running away from Tei." she said.

Naruto got up and held the necklace, running his hands over it. He smiled sadly at it. He looked over to Hinata giving it back to her. "You keep it."

She stared at him. "but your-

"And now I'm giving it you." he said. "Cherish it as much as I did."

Hinata smiled at him, hugging him. She didn't care about the pain in her arms, she just wanted to embrace him.

"Naruto." Hinata said kneeling in front of Naruto. He stared at her.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

 **Review.**


	6. The Wait

**Thank you for the reviews! And I don't plan on letting Tei get away with a serious crime such as that.**

"I love you."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He looked at Hinata who was staring at him with confidence. She'd look so cute, her mouth pouted. Her cheeks were red and puffed out, Naruto couldn't help himself from smiling. However, it dropped, and a serious expression took over.

"Hinata, I can't." he said, looking away.

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist as the two danced slowly to the soft melody. For Sakura it was a dream. Here she was dancing with Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, star athlete in just about everything. She couldn't help but bury her head in his muscular chest. She inhaled his cologne, her nose wiggled. Sasuke had changed a lot since primary and middle school, thanks to Naruto. His personality was the worst, but that never stopped her from loving him. Yes, she was in love with Sasuke.

She remembered the time she would spend watching Sasuke sitting in the class with Naruto constantly bothering him.

 _Middle School FlashBack_

 _"Ne, teme." Naruto said poking Sasuke on his right shoulder._

 _Sasuke stared at the chalkboard, ignoring Naruto, but it wasn't working._

 _"Sasuke." Naruto whispered in his ear._

 _Sasuke shivered, punching Naruto in his face. "Dobe!" Sasuke said._

 _Naruto held his nose as he rolled on the ground, crying in pain._

 _Sasuke glanced at the door, catching a glimpse of pink hair strands. Sakura leaned against the wall, holding her chest. She blushed._

 _'Did he see me?' she thought._

 _As she was about to peep in the classroom again, black onyx eyes stared at her. Her mouth was opened._

 _"Uh... Hey Sasuke!" Sakura shouted._

 _Sasuke covered his ears. "Must you be so loud? You're annoying." he told her. He went back in the class, slamming the door._

 _"Who was that Sasuke?" she heard Naruto asked._

 _"If you wanted to see, then you would look,dobe."_

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto growled._

 _Her hands dropped to her side, staring at the ground. Sasuke had found her annoying, again. She didn't know why she had a thing for him, but she just did. She was attracted to him. Probably because he was mysterious? Cool? Charming? She slumped._

 _"There will always be a tomorrow." she heard someone said._

 _She t_ _u_ _rned and seen Naruto standing there, his white shirt messed up due to someone footprints. She rolled her eyes._

 _"What do you want, Naruto-baka!" she yelled at him._

 _"Sakura!" Naruto whined._

 _She hmph._

 _"Sasuke may be a prick, but he just needs someone to unfreeze his heart and you're the one to do it." he said crossing his arms._

 _Sakura glared at him, her jade eyes sharp. "Leave me alone!" she cried, running away._

 _Naruto sighed as he step back into the classroom. "I don't see why you're so mean to girls." he said. "They have feelings."_

 _"So why do you always bother Hinata?" Sasuke snorted._

 _"This isn't about me!" Naruto said pointing his finger at Sasuke._

 _Sasuke just stared at him. Why was he? He could've walked away, but somehow he wanted to hear what Naruto had to say._

 _"We're almost going to high school in the next month and here you are being the bitch you are." Naruto said. "You're going to find yourself alone!" he spoke. "But you're my best friend so I won't let that happen, even when you die. I'll see you everyday!" he grinned._

 _"What makes you think I'll be dead before you?" Sasuke inquired._

 _"I'm the main character so I won't die! Anyway! Back to what I was saying." Naruto huffed. "Make the best of your school life so you can talk to your friends about the days you were young and good looking! And make the most of it! Females aren't going to wait for ya know? Which do you prefer dick or titties?"_

 _Sasuke blushed._

 _"Because I love titties." Naruto said groping his flat chest._

 _Sasuke looked away, embarrassed._

 _"The point is nobody wants to be alone for the rest of their life, including you. You may not find the one in school. You might probably find them on the line to the ramen shop, which you're going to buy me after school." Naruto quickly said._

 _Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes showed determination. "So get your head out of your ass and enjoy your life. What's done is done. Live in the present not the past."_

 _Sakura stood at the door, in shock at Naruto's speech. She was about to enter to apologize to Naruto, but she heard Naruto went into preach mode, and everyone knows how he gets once that has been activated. But his words were encouraging. She wanted to see Sasuke's reaction, but quickly went against it when she heard the late bell._

 _2 weeks_

 _Sakura sighed. "It's almost high school time, Ino-pig."_

 _Ino glared at her. "You're not ruining my day, forehead! But I'm super excited." Ino said, pumping her fist in the air. "Imagine all the cute boys!" she said with hearts in her eyes._

 _Sakura snorted. "That's all you think about."_

 _"And all you think about is Sasuke." Ino said resting her hand on her hip._

 _"Nu uh!" Sakura snorted._

 _"Oh really. Oi Sasuke." Ino shouted, waving at him._

 _"Ino, what are you doing?" Sakura said._

 _She panic, she turned around about to leave, when Sasuke spoke. "Hey." he said coolly._

 _"Hey!" Ino said tilting her head, confused._

 _What was going on? Sasuke actually came over and said, "hey?"_

 _"H-hey." Sakura said grabbing her skirt._

 _Sasuke looked down and smiled. "Well, I best get going to class. See ya." he said._

 _Ino and Sakura looked at one another, confused. They turned to watch Sasuke who walked up the stairs and entered the school building._

She'd always thank Naruto, in her head, every time. Thanks to Naruto, Sasuke had changed for the better. Sakura wrapped her arm around Sasuke and held him tightly.

"The school dance was awesome." Ino said staring up at the starry sky.

"It was nice." Sakura said.

Ino turned to Sakura who blushed. She smirked, when she realized Sasuke and Sakura were hand in hand.

Kiba wrapped his arm around Ino. "Don't ruin their night." he whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't!" Ino pouted.

"Hey isn't that Tei and Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked in the direction Sakura was looking at. "Ohhh... everyone knows what happens after school dances." Ino said wiggling her eyebrows.

"INO!" Sakura screamed.

Ino and Kiba laughed. "Awe she's so innocent." Kiba cried.

Sasuke quickly looked away, trying to cover his blush.

"By the way, where is Naruto?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"He has a cold." Sasuke shrugged.

"When does Naruto ever catch a cold?" Ino asked.

 **Please Review**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **-laughs-**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Here's the rest of the chapter.**

Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I have feelings for you, I mean... I know I like you." he said holding her hand. "I don't want to tell you I love you just yet." he said rubbing her soft hand. "I don't want to carelessly throw around those words, ya know?" he said staring at her, hoping she would understand.

Hinata smiled softly at him. "I understand, Naruto."

"I want to get to know you Hinata." he said determined. "I mean... I know..." he fumbled with his words. "Gah! I'm nervous." he said letting go of her hand. He covered his face, embarrassed. Hinata couldn't help but giggled at his reaction. He uncovered his face.

"Hinata, what I'm trying to say is" he let out the air he was holding in. "I want to learn more about you, your likes, dislikes, goals, the things you love to do!" he said smiling. "We don't really hang out that much, but I know there's more to you." he paused. "If that makes any sense." he rubbed the back of his head. "I know you're kind and sweet, shy at times, but there's more." .

Hinata smiled. "I understand, Naruto."

"Are we still going to act ourselves?"

Hinata nodded her head. "We shouldn't change ourselves just because we know about each other's feelings."

Naruto smiled brightly. "I know I've been making you wait for a long time, but Hinata." he spoke. "Please wait for me!" he closed his eyes tightly, bowing his head.

"Hai!" Hinata said with a twinkle in her eye.

Naruto smiled. "One more thing." he said weakly.

"What's that?"

"Nurse me." Naruto said fainting on the bed.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o

"Dude! Why weren't you at the dance?" Kiba asked, disappointed. "How were we supposed to TURN UP!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. Caught a cold." he said sniffling.

"You... a cold? Impossible." Kiba said holding his cheeks.

Naruto smiled. "I'm feeling a little better. Just went for a night swim. Worst mistake."

"I would think so." Kiba said smacking himself playfully.

"Settle down." Iruka said coming in. The students stared at him oddly. The man was wearing a yellow scarf and it wasn't winter... yet.

Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes. Kiba."

"Why do you have a scarf, it's like 350 degrees outside, and may I add, enough to bake chocolate chip cookies." Kiba said dreamily.

"Mmmm... nice warm cookies that melt in your mouth." Choji said, licking his lips.

"All you ever think about is food." Ino said glaring at him.

"Maybe if you ate some food, you won't look like those-

Ino sent him a glare that quickly shut him up.

"I have a cold." Iruka stated. "Now-

"I heard you got hickeys from one of the students mom." Ino said.

"Oooohhhh." The kids said.

Iruka blushed. "That is enough. Now class president please come up with today's announcement."

"Wasn't it Suigetsu mom?" Karin said grinning.

Jugo, a muscular guy who sat behind Karin, laughed.

"Fuck you Karin." Suigestu said glaring at the red hair girl.

"When and how hard?" she winked at him.

"That's nasty." Jugo said looking at her disgusted.

"I would rather masturbate to Sasuke, then to have sex with that repulsive thing." Suigetsu spat.

"Please don't bring me into this." Sasuke said. "And bye the way ew." he cringed.

"I don't know why you fronting for*. You know you like the sound of that." Naruto grinned. (Fronting for, basically means lying, you know it's the actual truth.)

Kiba laughed, spit flying everywhere.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke shot up.

Naruto laughed. "Relax." he said smoothly.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka yelled. "Now that is enough! You should be ashamed of yourselves." Iruka said. "I should give each and every single one of you detention."

The students looked down.

"I personally believe Naruto should get detention, Iruka-sensei. He was really out of line." Hinata said as she stood up in the front of the class.

Iruka nodded in agreement, along with the class.

"I agree with Hinata." Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Wait wha! But!"

"I third that motion." Karin spoke.

"And speaking of detention, Uzumaki Naruto has a week of detention due to his tardiness, and insults of the school principal, Tsunade." Hinata said looking at the paper on the teacher's desk.

Naruto fell to the floor. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

O_O _O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"I guess Naruto and Hinata are back at it again." Ino said watching the two argue.

"What happened to Tei, he hasn't been to school in two weeks?" Sakura asked.

"I heard he moved back to Suna after Hinata caught him cheating on her with five girls!" Meiko said walking up to Sakura and Ino.

"Really? Hinata didn't tell us any of that?" Ino said.

"Yeah."

"Well that's what I heard. But anyway, the guy was a total hottie." Meiko said. "Hot guys like that are bound to cheat." she said shaking her head. "No matter how good looking the girl is, they'll cheat. Imagine an ugly one."

"But where did you hear that?" asked Ino.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was idly chatting away with Naruto and Jugo. _'Hot guys like that are bound to cheat.'_

"About hot guys chea-

"No, that he was cheating on Hinata?"

Karin thought about it."I heard some girls talking about it."

 _'I heard Tei cheated on Hinata with five girls?"_

 _"Really?" the girl said shockingly._

 _The other girl nodded her head._

 _"He was caught in his car in the parking lot. Apparently he picks up young girls and prostitute them."_

 _"Woah!"_

Ino was dumbfounded. "I should kill him! I hope he didn't break Hinata's heart."

"I don't think Hinata really cared about Tei to begin with. I'm still shipping her with Naruto!" Sakura said with flames in her eyes.

"Wait, Hinata likes Naruto?" Meiko asked shockingly.

this schSakura looked at Ino as if she'd made a huge mistake.

"As if." Meiko said scolding them. "I can see Hinata going out with Sasuke, since his family basically owns the police stations or somebody else of higher class. She's a Hyuga." Meiko said adjusting her glasses.

Sakura balled her fist tightly, she gritted her teeth. She felt Ino held her hand. "Relax, Sakura." Ino said.

"No, I'm not going to let her bad mouth him. That's my job!" Sakura said. "Naruto's a good friend, a super athlete next to Sasuke! And cute at that." Sakura roared. "Just because he doesn't flash his money or have any brains, like most of the guys in this school, doesn't means you get to talk down about him!" Sakura said.

Ino smiled at Sakura. _'You go girl!'_

"People in this school actually likes him." Ino added.

"It isn't my fault. She should just stay in her lane." Meiko snorted. Her eyes turned towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!" she squealed running up to him.

"Don't pay her any attention." Ino said calming Sakura down.

Sakura loosened up. "Yeah, I know... but somehow I wonder."

"Hmm... wonder what?"

"How did Naruto get in here? I'm a bad person for thinking that?" she asked sadly.

Ino shook her head. "Naruto is probably rich." Ino laughed.

Sakura smiled. "I wish he would stop eating those damn ramen and eat some good food!"

O_o-o-oo-o-o-oO_o-o

 _Two weeks before_.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"What are we going to do about Tei?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that. Leave it all to me." he said patting her head.

 _'Pst!" Naruto said. Ryu looked at him suspiciously and walked over towards him._

 _"Do I-_

 _"I heard Tei cheated on Hinata with some girl." Naruto said at the girl, named Ryu._

 _Ryu opened her eyes widely. "No way."_

"How do you know it'll be spread around the school?" Hinata asked Naruto who was laying on the bed.

."People love to twist other people stories. Tell one person something, they past it on and somewhere during that process, somebody gets it mix up." Naruto said laying on his stomach.

Hinata sat on his back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." he said. He flipped her over and rest his head on her stomach. Hinata heartbeat pounded.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"So are you and Sasuke going out?" Ino asked Sakura, who was searching in her locker.

"Um... what about you and Kiba?" Sakura asked, her eyes never leaving her locker.

"D-don't change the subject." Ino stuttered.

"I'm not." Sakura spoke softly. "I just never expected you two..." she trailed off.

Ino sighed. "I haven't told him as yet."

The atmosphere between the two were soft, nearly quiet. After all the time Kiba had spent with Ino, she'd never told him. Weird wasn't it? The fair... school dance, you'd think they'd be married by now, but it never happened. Either she was to shy to confront her feelings or Kiba wasn't interested in her.

"But how did it start?"

Ino sighed. "Well... You know I had a thing for Shikamaru-

 _"Shikamaru, you're so lazy!" Ino said standing in front of the who was laying underneath the tree._

 _Shikamaru looked at her. "Troublesome woman." he mumbled._

 _"What did you say!" she screeched. Her face softened, staring at Shikamaru who was staring at the tree. She gulped. "Shikamaru, I li-_

 _"Hey Shika-Shika."_

 _Ino turned around and stared at the dirty blonde . The blonde noticing her, smiled at watched as Shikamaru eyes opened, staring at this girl. Her heart shattered. She knew something was up, the way he, Shikamaru, stare at the dirty blonde._

 _She walked away from the two and walked through the school entrance. Her head was down. She didn't realize where she was going until she fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow." she groaned._

 _"Sorry about that." She heard a deep voice echoed._

 _She'd looked up and seen a shaggy brown hair boy staring down at her, Kiba._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" he asked._

 _She sniffled. "Move out my way dog lover!" she shout, smacking his hand away._

 _He just looked at his hand, then at her and laughed. Ino gazed at him._ "And yup that's how it pretty much started." she said dreamily.

 _O_O_O_O_O_

"Naruto, can we walk after school... together?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Huh." Naruto said as noodles fell out of his mouth.

Hinata looked away. "Sorry... I just figured we could-

Naruto cut her off with a grin. "Sure thing! But in return you have to come to my house and cook for me." he said.

Hinata giggled. "Well, let's stop to the shop on our way to your house."

Naruto smiled to himself. _'My first time eating Hinata's food. I wonder if she can cook.' he thought._

"Hinata is going to Naruto's house?" Meiko said. She leaned against the wall, adjusting her glasses.

 _Meiko, a blue hair girl who wore enormous glasses, watched as the ball rolled toward_ s _her She looked at the green ball, picking it up._

 _"Hey! Can you give me that ball?" a little Naruto said, running up to her._

 _The girl's green eyes glistened. "Naruto." she said, blushing._

 _"Ew Naruto! Stay away from her." Tei said catching up with Naruto. "That's booger girl. She picks her boogers and eats it."_

 _"Nu uh!" Meiko said, holding the ball tightly. "Liar!" she said defending herself._

 _Tei scoffed. "I don't even want the ball anymore." He said turning away. "Let's go Naruto!"_

 _Naruto stared at the teary eye girl. She had her head down, a short blue Bob cut messy blowing in the wind._

 _"Wait up baka!" Naruto shouted out._

 **Please remember to review.**


	7. Here at last!

**Thank you for the reviews. Oh and I finally watched Naruto: The Last Movie and I must say... it was SO CUTE! I don't see why people didn't like it. They claimed it didn't have action in it. What are they talking about? It showed a lot of action and development between Naruto and Hinata. They claimed Sasuke only had 5 seconds of talk, but that was okay? Where was Kishi going to add Sasuke in it? That's why he's in Boruto the movie. But Hinata was so adorable and cute and she'd change a lot, and the way she kicked ass! YES! That is my favorite Naruto movie ever, and Kurama was so cute, lol, writing on the moon. But if you haven't watched t as yet please do, you will not regret it. =] Also, I actually liked Sakura in that movie. She was really supportive... gah! I don't want to spoil it for the people who didn't watch it. _ JUST GO AND WATCH IT!**

Hinata leaned against the outside of the school walls, patiently waiting for Naruto. It's been nearly twenty minutes, but he still had not shown up. She glanced at her cell phone and it was already 6'o clock. Other students were making their way out of the building, probably for the after school clubs.

"Maybe he still doesn't want to be seen with me?" she asked herself unsure.

"Hinata!"

She heard someone shouted out her name. With sparkles in her eyes , she turned to face the person only to be disappointed. It was Ino and Sakura. Harsh much? She, Sakura and Ino were close friends, but Sakura and Ino being the closest. She was just expecting Naruto and he was taking forever.

"Hey, Sakura and Ino." Hinata said meekly.

Ino looked at the girl, she'd smirk. "So who were you waiting for?"

Hinata panic. Was she supposed to tell people that she was hanging out with Naruto? Would their cover be blown? Was it still a secret from their peers, classmates? Teachers! How were the supposed to act if they friends asked them to hang out?

Sakura nudged Ino. "That's not what we came to ask you." she said reassuring Hinata.

Hinata relaxed.

"We heard about you and Tei." Sakura spoke, concern in her voice.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you tell us, Hinata?" Ino asked angrily. "We're your friends!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "It wasn't fair for us to find out from a rumor."

"Well you guys don't tell me anything about your love life!" Hinata retorted.

"Wel-

"Exactly. And yes I broke up with him because I found out he had cheated on me." she'd lied. She wasn't upset Ino and Sakura didn't tell her about their love life. She didn't like to pry into people lives, but she couldn't muster up the courage to tell them what had happened between her and Tei. Not yet that is...

"Sorry Hinata." Sakura said.

"We were just worried about you, but it seems like you're back to your normal self." Ino smiled.

Hinata looked away, embarrassed.

 _'Now I can ship Hinata and Naruto together.' Sakura thought._

Hinata and Ino gawked at the girl awkwardly as she was grinning to herself like a mad woman.

"Do you want to go get some milkshakes?"

"Um... well. No I have to go-

"We understand. Well we'll see you tomorrow." Ino said as she dragged Sakura away who was still grinning and talking to herself.

Hinata let out a sigh. What it be easier for her if she just came out clean to those two? She waited for another 30 minutes and was about to leave when he spoke.

"You ready, Hinata?"

She looked at Naruto, worriedly.

"What's the matter?"

Hinata stared at him. Naruto was wearing his track uniform, a green and white jacket with green pants, he had a golden band around his right arm, his hair wet and it stuck to his forehead. He smelled musky. Hinata saw a little sweat bead dropped from the edge of his hair onto the floor.

He cocked his head to the side. "Um..." he saw the girl looking at him. "Oh... sorry Hinata. I guess I didn't tell you huh?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Track season started so I'll be busy at times, but I thought I told you." He laughed nervously. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Hinata pouted. "You had me waiting out for a long time..."

"I know, I'm sorry." he said holding her hand. She blushed.

"Um... should we be doing this?" she mumbled.

Naruto let go of her hand. "Sorry, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Nar-

"And I apologize for smelling so stinky." he chuckled. "I'll take a long shower when we get home."

Hinata held his hand and smiled at him. "We have to stop to the shop, so let's go!" she said dragging him.

Meiko adjusted her glasses as she watched the two walked off. "Hmmm..."

O_O

Naruto poured some shampoo on his hair. Whistling, he began to rub the shampoo throughout his hair, scratching it deep into his scalp. His nose tickled as he smelt something good.

"I wonder what Hinata is cooking?" He put his head under the shower's head, the hot water running down his body. He rest his hand on the wall and opened his eyes. The steam from the hot water fogged up the bathroom so he could barely see anything.

Hinata rest a plate of food on the table and went inside Naruto's bedroom. She heard the shower still running and sighed. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Naruto, you've been in there for a while. Dinner is ready."

"I'm coming out!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but Naruto beat her to it. "Don't you dare say it!"

Hinata laughed. "Hai, hai. Now hurry up." she spoke, walking away from the door.

She sat at the table, waiting for Naruto. She glanced at the cat clock on the kitchen counter.

"It's already 8."

"Wow Hinata! This looks delicious!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata watched Naruto who was still wet. His hair was dripping water on the floor, he had a red towel around his neck. He wore an orange pajama pants and no shirt. Hinata scolded him. "Naruto, you're going to catch a cold again!" she cried. She got off of the chair and walked over to him. Pulling him by his hand, she yanked into his room. "Now sit." she demanded.

Naruto sat on his bed. Hinata stood in front of him,grabbing the towel from his neck and started to dry his hair off. Naruto eyes lowered, a blush visible on his cheeks.

"Don't do stuff like this." she said gently drying his hair.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. "You're such a baby." she said dropping the towel on the floor. She placed her arms around his masculine back, and rubbed it in a circular motion. "Let's eat before the food gets cold." she said.

However, Naruto was not letting go. She sighed. "Naruto." she said, cupping his cheeks. "Look at me." she demanded. He looked up at her. She leaned over and pecked him on his lips."Let's eat."

Naruto sat across Hinata. He stared at the food. Spicy curry, white rice and corn on the cob. "I hope it taste good, looks can be deceiving, ya know." he grinned.

Hinata balled her fist, a vein bulged out of her head. "Just eat the food!" she yelped.

"I'm a little afraid too... you should feed me." he said. "Plus my legs are a little sore from running all day."

"What does that have to with your arms?"

Naruto pouted. Hinata got up and sat next to him. "Ah." she said. Naruto opened his mouth, praying Hinata wouldn't shove the food down his throat; surprisingly she gently placed it in his mouth. He chewed it and his eyes lit up. Naruto looked at her.

"Hinata! You can cook." he said yanking the spoon from her. He started shoving the food down his mouth. He grabbed the corn on the cob and started munching at it. Hinata just covered her mouth to contain her laughter. "You're going to make a good wife one day." Naruto said. He soon stopped eating after realizing what he said. He looked at Hinata who was looking down at her lap. He observed her, watching her ears turned red.

"I'll go and eat." she said not making eye contact with him. She sat at the table and took her time eating the food.

After eating, Hinata was washing the dishes, while Naruto dried them off.

"Hinata." Naruto said staring at the dishes.

"Yes." she said, focusing on the dish in front of her.

The two stayed silent.

"How long have you love me? When?" he asked breaking the silence.

Hinata stopped washing the dish. "I've always loved you, ever since you joined our class that day"

 _Primary School_

 _"Ohayou class." Ms. Yui said._

 _"Ohayou Yui-sensei!" the class shouted with excitement._

 _"It's so glad to see my students glowing faces!" she smiled at her class. "I want you to meet our new friend, Uzumaki Naruto." she said moving out of the way. Behind her was a short boy, with blonde hair and ocean eyes. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. He was glowing._

 _"Ohayou!" he shouted, bowing down._

 _Yui-sensei smiled._

 _"Ohayou!" the class shouted back._

 _"Naruto, why don't you tell us about yourself."_

 _He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "As you know my name is Naruto, I love ramen! And I just want to be friends with everyone and be the best I can be."_

 _"Sounds like a loser to me." someone said. The class laughed._

 _Naruto frowned._

 _"Now boys and girls, be nice." Yui said scolding them. The pink hair lady frowned at them. "Now Naruto." she said grabbing his hand. "You can sit next to...hmmm." she thought about it leading the boy up and down through the aisle of the class. "You can sit next to Tei." she said. "Now Tei be kind to Naruto." she told the red hair boy who seemed uninterested. Naruto sat down next to the red hair boy._

 _"Hi my name is Nar-_

 _"You already said who you was. No need to repeat yourself." Tei replied rolling his eyes._

 _"Well I hope we can be friends."_

 _Tei scoffed._

 _O_O_O_O_

 _Naruto walked with his hands behind his head. He saw a group of boys playing marbles. He walked up to them. "Hey can I play with you guys?"_

 _The group of boys, one including Tei, looked at him. He smirked. "Sure, do you have any marbles?"_

 _"No..." Naruto said nervously._

 _"Well you can buy one from me." Tei said holding a purplish marble. "Fifty cents."_

 _Naruto dug in his pockets, but they were both empty. "Sorry, I have no cash..."_

 _"Well you can't play. Bye." Tei said turning his back on him._

 _Naruto walked away, frowning. He went back into his classroom and sigh. He went to sit back at his desk, but stopped when he saw a girl sitting by herself in the middle of the class. He walked over to her and smiled._

 _"Hey, why are you in here by yourself?" he asked._

 _The girl looked at him and shyly turned away. She was holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." he said._

 _"N- no, it's okay." she said._

 _Naruto smiled as he walked up to the girl. "What's your name?" Naruto asked._

 _The girl looked at him. "H-_

 _"Woah your eyes!" he said pointing to them._

 _The girl yelped as she looked away. "Sorry."_

 _Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Why are you apologizing? I think they are cool!" he said. "Sorry!"_

 _The girl looked at the boy once more, her face flushed. Was he always this loud and hyperactive?_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _She couldn't help but giggle. "H-hinata."_

 _"Nice to meet ya Hinata!" he said. He sighed._

 _Hinata stared at the boy. "What's t-the matter?" she asked, stuttering._

 _"Well there's a group of boys outside playing marbles and I really want to play with them, but I have no marbles or money to buy any." he groaned. "Oh well." he said shrugging his shoulders._

 _It was quiet, until Hinata dug through her school's skirt pocket. "H-here." she said shyly. She held three marbles in her hand. A green mix with blue marble, bigger than the other two, a pinkish and greenish and a silver marble._

 _Naruto eyes opened widely. "Are you-_

 _She nodded her head. "I don't play... but you can have them." she said avoiding his eyes._

 _Naruto smiled as he took the marbles. "Thank you." he said taking the marbles from her. "I'll be back, Hinata!" he smiled._

 _She looked at him and smiled also. He ran out of the class excitedly._

 _"I'm back!" Naruto said._

 _Tei stopped what he was doing and glared at him. "If you don't have any marbles you can't play." he said annoyed._

 _Naruto held out three marbles. Tei opened his eyes along with the other boys._

 _"Where did you get those?" he asked._

 _"Hinata gave them to me! So let's play."_

 _Tei looked at the other boys and smirked. "Sure you can play,but there's rules to the games." he said._

 _"And what is that?"_

 _Tei looked at Fu, who spoke. "We are playing for keeps. Winner takes one marble that they want from each loser. So do you still want to play?"_

 _Naruto thought about it. Should he gamble the marbles Hinata had given him?_

 _"Yahoo!" Naruto said taking the marbles that he liked from the losers. Tei had his arms cross, smiling. "You proved me wrong." Tei said. "This is your first time?"_

 _Naruto nodded. "Sure is!"_

 _Fu shook his head. "How did I let this loser beat me."_

 _Naruto frowned. Tei walked up to Fu and punched him in his chubby cheeks. Naruto stared horrified. "Don't talk to our new best friend like that."_

 _Fu rubbed his cheek._

 _"Now Naruto." Tei said wrapping his arms around Naruto. "You have to tell me how you did that move."_

 _Fu stared at Tei._

 _"I don't think you should've done that, Tei." Naruto said frowning._

 _Tei laughed. "Sorry. I just didn't want anyone talking to my best friend like that!" He turned to Fu, glaring at him, unnoticeable to Naruto. "Sorry Fu."_

 _Fu brushed himself off, shaking the dirt out of his brown hair. "It's okay."_

 _"See." Tei said to Naruto. "Want to hang out after school? They have a candy shop down the street."_

 _Naruto looked away nervously. "Sorry, I don't have any cash." he said._

 _"It's okay, I know a way we can get it."_

 _O_O_O_O_

 _"Hinata!" Naruto shouted walking up to the girl who was putting her books into her blue school bag._

 _"Y-yes."_

 _Naruto grinned as he showed her several different colourful marbles. Her eyes opened wide._

 _"Did you won all of those?"_

 _Naruto nodded his head. "You can pick some that you want to keep."_

 _Hinata shook her head. "T-that's okay, Naruto." she spoke softly. "You can keep them."_

 _"But..._

 _"It's okay." she smiled._

 _"Hinata." Yui-sensei said. "Your mom is here."_

 _Hinata smiled at Yui. "Hai, sensei."_

 _"Bye Naruto." she said._

 _"Bye? It sounds so sad when people say bye." he said, a sad expression dawn his face._

 _Hinata giggled, but stop when she noticed that he was serious. He looked at the ground sadly._

 _"Naru-_

 _He shot his head up and smiled. "See you later sounds much better! It gives me hope we'll be seeing each other again."_

 _She smiled. "See you later, Naruto." she said bowing. "I have to go now." she said running out of the class quickly._

 _Naruto shook his head. "She's so weird."_

 _O_O_O_O_O_

 _"His name is Naruto." Hinata reply._

 _Her mother smiled at her. Hinata was a splitting image of her mother, except her mother had long black hair, and brown eyes. But the two wore the same soft expression and kindness. Her mom placed her hand on top of Hinata's head._

 _"Naruto." she said letting the words roll off her tongue. "Well he seems very nice."_

 _Hinata blushed. "He is."_

 _"Well why don't you give him some cookies tomorrow? Is he new?"_

 _Hinata nodded her head. "He just started today."_

 _She giggled. "Well let's go and get some ingredients, shall we?"_

 _Hinata blushed. "Mommy..." she whined._

 _O_O_O_O_O_

 _"Get back here!"_

 _"You better run as fast as you can, Naruto." Tei teased._

 _Naruto ran past Tei. "Well I didn't know you had stealing in mind!"_

 _Tei glared at Naruto. "He's fast."_

 _Naruto ran around the corner, Tei followed behind him. He was huffing and puffing, except for Naruto who seemed to be just fine. "Is he still following us?"_

 _Naruto peep around the corner to the see the candy man walking away._

 _"No."_

 _Tei sat on the concrete ground. He opened a snicker bar. "Tei you should've told me you was going to steal those candies." Naruto said in a serious tone._

 _Tei smirked. "It's better this way. Here." he said handing Naruto a chocolate bar._

 _Naruto sighed as he sat down next to him. He took the candy bar and ate it."Thanks."_

 _"So Hinata gave you those marbles?"_

 _Naruto swallowed the bar. "Yes, she's super nice."_

 _"She's a freak."_

 _Naruto frowned._

 _"She barely talks to anyone! Trust me I would know. Stick with me and you'll have tons of friends."_

 _"Friends?"_

 _Tei nodded._

 _O_O_O_O_O_O_

 _Hinata swung her feet as she kept glancing at Naruto then at the clock. It was soon time for lunch and she couldn't wait to give Naruto the cookies she helped her mom prepared. Her mostly doing all the work. Don't get it wrong, her mom could cook and bake, but Hinata did it better adding her own ingredients, she loved to do things on her own, she just needed adult supervision when using the oven or stove._

 _"Okay kids, have a nice lunch." Yui said closing her book._

 _The kids scrambled to their feet as they took their lunches outside or ran to go buy something from the school's store._

 _"Yo Naruto! Let's go." Tei said standing in front of him._

 _Naruto nodded. "Okay." he said jumping from his chair._

 _"Na-naruto." Hinata shouted out with confidence. She got off her seat._

 _Tei stared at her. "Oh, hey Hinata." Naruto said walking up to her._

 _She was holding something behind her back. "Um... I- j- You." she blushed._

 _Naruto stared at her awkwardly._

 _She looked at her two feet._

 _"Naruto, let's go. She's just a freak." Tei said gripping Naruto by his hand. He yanked him out of the class._

 _Hinata looked up and noticed Naruto had left. She was about to go back to her seat._

 _"Hinata." Naruto called out. She turned around. He was smiling at her. "What was it that you wanted?"_

 _Hinata froze. "Hinata..." Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face. She shook herself off and pushed the bag of cookies onto him. "Here!" she said, her face red._

 _Naruto took the bag of cookies and stared at Hinata. "Are you okay? Your face is all red."_

 _Hinata shook her head. Her eyes watered. She ran out of the classroom leaving a confused Naruto behind._

Hinata gave Naruto the dish. "You made me happy that day when you first spoke to me." she said smiling. "You were kind and sweet, but Tei... he was the sour one." she said sighing. She felt Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, inhaling her strawberry shampoo.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." he whispered. "I should've stand up for you instead of making fun of you. I was a dick back than, so I can't blame Tei for my actions. I had a choice." he spoke. "Sorry."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair. Hinata rested her hand on his. "Only because you're so cute!" she said pouting. Naruto spinned her around.

"Oh really!" he said grinning.

She turned her head. "Hmph."

Naruto kissed her cheek. She turned her head the other way and Naruto kissed that cheek. "So who's the big baby now." he mocked.

"You are!"

Naruto laughed. "Kawaii." He caressed her cheek. He was staring at her dreamily and Hinata noticed it. Her heart skipped a beat. She placed her hand on his bare chest, rubbing it. It was so hard, she blushed. She remembered what Naruto looked like when sweating. Her face reddened. She felt so naughty for thinking that. She went on her tiptoe and kissed him on his lips.

"Naruto." she said.

He looked down at her. "Yes, Hinata."

There was no words, not a sound. He stared her in her eyes and knew exactly what she wanted. He couldn't help but smile. "Hinata you're so naughty."

She frowned. "No... I-" she looked away.

Naruto picked her up bridal style and walked to his bedroom. She wrapped his arm around his neck. "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm sure."

O_O_O_O_O

Hinata yanked the bed sheet as Naruto thrust into her. She had her teeth clenched and her eyes shut. Whatever Naruto was eating was going staight to his penis. It felt bigger and longer than before. Her body shivered as a wave of excitement ran down her spine. Naruto leaned over kissing her neck. Hinata sniffed his hair, a citrus scent filled her nostrils. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it repeatedly. She heard him moan. She and Naruto both were sweating. She moaned loudly as Naruto sucked on her neck. Her pale neck turned red with every suck. He wasn't thrusting into her anymore, he just laid ontop of her, his penis still inside her. He looked into her lavender eyes and smiled. She kissed him softly. Soon it turned into a passionate kiss. Naruto had managed to slip his tongue into her mouth. Roaming up and down, tasting the spicy curry she had consumed not to long ago.

She moved her legs, wanting Naruto to continue. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry." he whispered moving out of her slowly. She whimpered. Naruto slowly push back into her, only to slowly take it out again. Her hair fell down and rested on the bed. It was so soft and silky to Naruto, wet also, by their sweating. Her skin was soft, something he would lay on forever. Probably he would use her for a pillow afterwards.

"Your teasing." she moaned out.

She yelped as Naruto slammed into her harshly. "Mhm." he said smiling down at her. "How does it feel?" he said stroking into her in a quick pace.

"G-good." she cried out.

Naruto was unsatisfied with that answer. He slammed into her, his nuts hitting against her bottom. She squirmed, holding onto the bed sheets. "How does it feel?" he asked once more.

She kept moaning, wanting him to go faster. "Hinata." he sang holding her hands above her head. She looked at him with those eyes, so innocent and sweet, she was whimpering, in pleasure, and Naruto knew what he had to do. Fuck the hell out of her.

"Naruto!" she screamed out. He had flipped her over, and yanked her long hair. He was ramming her from behind, his sweat dropping on her bare back. She held onto the wall, moaning in pure excitement. Naruto let go of her hair and cupped her breast, squeezing and rubbing on her nipples as he went in and out of her.

He slapped her right butt cheek each time, his hand imprinted on it. He pushed her head down on the bed, driving his penis into her. Hinata felt her clitoris tickled. She cried out as Naruto took his penis out of her and shoved three fingers into her vagina.

"You're soak and wet, Hinata." Naruto moaned out. She blushed as she felt his tongue enter her. She stared at the wall, her back arched. She gripped the pillow and moaned. Naruto licked her insides, his finger playing with her clitoris. She squirmed as Naruto tongue roamed inside of her, tasting every bit of her juices.

"It's been so long." he said pushing his dick back into her.

Naruto plunged into her several times, his dick covered with Hinata's cum. He gritted his teeth, holding onto her waist as he shoved it into. He felt his dick tickle and knew what was going to happen. He took his penis out of her and yanked the back of her hair, turning her over to face him.

"Say ah. It's my turn to feed you." he grinned.

Hinata on all fours, opened her mouth. Naruto shoved his penis into it. She started sucking on it, pushing it into her mouth. She looked up at him with those precious eyes. Naruto couldn't help but stare. Hinata deepthroat his dick, she gag. Naruto pulled on her hair, as he bob her head up and down on his dick.

White cum dripped from her mouth, making its way on the mattress. Hinata looked at him and swallowed every bit of semen that came from him. Naruto stared at her wide eye. She pushed his dick back into his mouth, licking the cum off of it. She held it in her hand gently, her eyes closed. Naruto closed his eyes and moan. He was tired, he couldn't go another round, but Hinata was making him hard again.

"Hinata." he said staring at the girl.

She took his dick out of his mouth and stared at him. "I love you, Naruto." She was sitting up, her naked body exposed. Her breasts round and big, her pink nipples stared at Naruto. Her neck had a huge hicky and her face was red. Her hair stuck to her skin. She'd looked like a goddess.

His heart pounded. Hinata was so precious and precious to him. Did he really deserved someone like her? He quickly shook the thought out his head. Yes he deserved her and she deserved him. They were a match made in heaven. When he was with Hinata he didn't feel so lonely. He felt comfortable around her, teasing her only to see her reaction. But was this love? He admired her, who she was. She'd change, but he still had feelings for her. He still didn't know why he had made fun of her. And here she was saying those words again. I love you. She was the first woman he had lie with and hope to be his last. He wanted something more than lust, he wanted love, her... a family. Ah, yes a family. A family he had never had, and a family he had not known of. He wanted to make the best of their relationship.

No more hiding, keeping it a secret. Why should Hinata be kept a secret? Who were they keeping it a secret from to begin with? He knew the answer. It was to keep it from themselves. Of course! Hiding each other feelings. But he had to ask himself. Was this love? How did he know it was love?

He looked at her once more. He remembered. The way he felt when Tei was talking with Hinata making her laugh. He wanted to be the only person to make her laugh. He in fact was jealous. He wanted to be the only one to look at her with those eyes. He hated how guys gawked at his Hinata! She was so naive when it came to men. He wondered if she really knew how beautiful she really was. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hinata. No.. he needed to spend his life with Hinata. He knew he had to protect her. Thinking about what Tei had done to his Hinata, he wished he'd finished him right there and then. He couldn't let anyone hurt her.

"It's okay, Naruto." she spoke. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "I know you're not ready to say it yet or if you'll ever be ready, but I don't mind." she said smiling at him. Her teeth glistened. He blushed. Her smile was beautiful. "I'll wait for you."

That was it. He felt his heart fluttered. He had made her wait for so long, he couldn't possibly do it any longer. He hugged the naked girl, rubbing her back. "Hinata, I don't think I love you."

O_O_O_O_O_O

Hinata tapped her pencil on the desk. She was the only one left in class, due to presidential work. Last night kept playing in her mind.

 _"Hinata, I don't think I love you." Naruto said. He let go of her and stared at her. He looked away._

 _Hinata felt her heart shattered into a million pieces. Her eyes were teary, but she couldn't cry. She needed to be strong for her, it was possible that Naruto didn't have feelings for her. He had probably realized she wasn't the one he wanted to spend his life with._

 _"You're so nice... sweet and kind, plus you're a good cook! You make my heart flutter and" He paused._

 _She looked at him confused. Where was he going with this? Had he not love her?He glanced at her._

 _"I don't want to be with no one else. You are my first and I want you to be my last."_

 _Hinata smiled weakly at him. He held her hand. "Hinata, I don't think I love you." he swallowed. Here it was. It was all or nothing! His cheeks reddened. "I love you!" he shouted._

Her heart skipped a beat. Naruto had told her his feelings. She blushed. The two were now official, well to themselves that is. How should she tell her friends? She giggled to herself.

"Hello, Class president."

Hinata looked at the door and seen a girl with short blue hair and glasses.

"Hi Meiko." she said.

Meiko walked up to her. "I know about you and Naruto."

Hinata looked at her shockingly. "Um... what are you talking ab-

Meiko placed her hand on Hinata's hand. "I may be a bitch to him, but I love Naruto for a very long time." she said. "I talk bad about him and flirt with other guys, but I love him deep down."

Hinata couldn't say anything, she was speechless.

"I see the way he looks at you." she said bitterly. "The way he talks to you, tease you." she said letting go of Hinata. "You make him happy." she said sadly. "I've been following you two for a while, but I want you to make him happy." she said sourly. She walked towards the school door. She turned around. "Why did you guys keep it a secret? You two make a cute couple. If you hurt him in anyway, I'll make your life a living hell." she said walking out of the classroom.

Hinata stared at the door awkwardly. "What the hell just happened?" she muttered.

O_O_O_O

"So we will tell them today?" Hinata asked. She was a little nervous.

Naruto nodded. "Yup... just don't tell them about the sex thing. I really don't feel like embracing Sakura's wrath. Hinata giggled. "Of course! That's personal... for now."

Naruto stared at her. "What? Girls... talk about those stuff to ya know!" she said embarrassed.

Naruto laughed at her. "We've been spending too much time together, you're starting to talk just like me, ya know!"

It was Saturday afternoon and Sasuke had invited Naruto to a cafe along with Kiba, who was most likely bringing the girls with them. Sasuke had told Naruto that this was an important meeting.

 _"We're going to a cafe Saturday morning, so you need to come. We have to talk." Sasuke told Naruto._

 _"Well, I have track meet in the morning, can we do it in the afternoon?" Naruto said bending over to take a sip at the fountain water._

 _"Okay, Saturday afternoon."_

 _"By the way Sasuke, why didn't you join track and field this year?"Naruto asked wiping his mouth._

 _"Believe it or not, I'm not into track and field... and I don't feel like losing to you." Sasuke whispered that last part._

 _Naruto cocked his head. "What was that?"_

 _"Just be there!"_

And Hinata had told Naruto that the girls had invited her to the cafe at the same time so they figured it was a plan of some sort. Hinata had on a long sleeve white shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with rips in them and low yellow converse. Her hair in a high messy bun. Naruto wore a white short sleeve shirt with a big smiley face in the center and short khaki pants and teal low cut converse. His bangs fell down on his forehead, his hair longer than before. Naruto stared in the cafe's window.

"It's almost time for a haircut!" he said playing with his hair. "I can put it in a short ponytail." he laughed.

Hinata shook her head. "I can do it for you." she smiled.

Naruto glared at her. "I think not! I remembered what happened in middle school."

Hinata laughed. She grabbed Naruto and yanked him in the cafe. "No time for a flashback.

"There they are." Naruto said this time dragging Hinata to the group of teens.

"Yo!" Naruto said taking a seat.

"Yo yo!" Kiba said grinning.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto. "Hey everyone."

Sakura looked at Hinata, then at Naruto. "Did you two just walk in her at the same time?"

Ino glanced at them along with Kiba. "Wait a minute... what's going on?"

Sasuke smirked, which made the teens look at him. "Isn't it obvious. They're clearly an item now. So Sakura." he said turning towards her. "No need to try and hook them up anymore.

Naruto and Hinata looked down, blushing.

"Wait, what!" Ino and Kiba shouted getting odd looks by the other people in the cafe.

"No, no..." Sakura trailed off. Then she started to laugh. Ino joined in the laughter along with Kiba.

"Good one Sasuke!" Kiba said, sitting across from him. He soon stopped laughing as he noticed Sasuke's face. "Oh shit, you're serious." Kiba said.

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Meiko isn't the bad guy of this story, believe it or not. You'll soon grow to love her.**


	8. You are beatiful

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

Chapter 8: You are beautiful

It's been a little over a week since the whole confession. Kiba and Ino were still trying to pry some information out of the two, but no luck. The two just shrugged it off, leaving the new couple to themselves. Sakura on the other hand was giddy inside that her dreams came true. Hinata and Naruto were finally an item, that meant no more arguments and they can be seen with them. Oh the irony.

"Why can't we watch the new Pebbles movie?" Hinata argued.

The group stood in the lobby of the movies theatre, glaring at one another.

"You sure those two are an item?" Kiba whispered to Ino.

"Well the guys wanted to see the new Dragon Ball Movie, and besides who wants to watch a sissy show like that." Naruto said folding his arm.

"It is not! It has action and the plot is very detailed, unlike Dragon Ball! They'll probably be trying to gather their spirit energy for half of the movie." She retorted.

Naruto gasped. "Well, I'm not watching it!"

Hinata glared at him.

"Guys, guys. You two are a couple now. So you shouldn't argue like that." Sakura said. "Now Hinata, the guys did say they were going to watch the Dragon Ball Movie, so it's only fair that we give them what they want SOMETIMES." Sakura said. She rubbed the back of her head when she saw Hinata glaring at her.

"Don't tell me you want to watch it too?" She asked.

Sakura laughed nervously. "The trailer seemed alright." Ino butted in. "The guys does us favor all the time, so it's no harm."

Hinata folded her arms and pouted. "But it's only out for tonight." She mumbled.

Naruto seeing his girlfriend with that adorable pout groaned in the inside. "Fine." He muttered out. "I'll take Hinata to see the Pebbles movies." He said turning to face the guys, Sasuke and Kiba. "I'll just watch it some other time." He said.

Hinata eyes lit up. "Really?"

Naruto cringed. "Yes." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'll catch you guys after the show." Naruto said walking away with Hinata.

Sakura clasped her hands together. "That is so cute." She squealed.

"I never would have expected Naruto to be so mature." Ino said.

"Love can make even the coldest heart change." Sasuke said, watching the two walk away.

…

Hinata stared at herself in Sakura's window. "Ne, Sakura." Hinata said turning to face the girl who was reading a teen magazine on her sofa.

"Yes?" She said her eyes never leaving the magazine.

"Am I ugly?" Hinata asked nervously.

Sakura dropped down her magazine and stared at Hinata. "I got chips and dips." Ino said barging in the room door.

"Ino, is Hinata ugly?" Sakura asked.

"No… why would you ask me such a thing, Forehead?" Ino said resting the chips and dips on Sakura's queen size bed.

"Ask Hinata." She said staring at the girl, who was looking away. "Hinata you're not ugly. You're so cute." Sakura said with sparkles in her eyes. "Why did Naruto said something?"

Ino put her hands on her hips. "If he did, so help me." She said cracking her knuckles.

"No… no… he doesn't call me ugly." She blushed. "Is just that…" she sighs. "I'm no looker… I can't even dress properly." She said slouching down on the wall.

"And how does Naruto say you dress?" Ino asked kneeling down beside her friend.

"That's the point! He doesn't complement me on how I dress." She said frustrated.

"Well do you feel comfortable in how you dress?" Sakura asked.

"Well…yes and sometimes no…"

"So why don't you go to Naruto and tell him?" Ino questioned. She rubbed her chin.

"I don't know." Hinata said unsurely.

"Hinata, that's your boyfriend! Ask him to go shopping with you and he may suggest some stuff he may want you to put on." Ino said.

Hinata thought about it. _"Babe, who needs clothes? What the body of yours, that's enough to rock my world." She pictured Naruto saying._

Hinata shook her head and sighed. "Does Sasuke and Kiba complement you?" she asked them.

Ino laughed nervously. "Well…

Hinata groaned. "Sometimes I just get jealous when other girls past us. They are so pretty compared to me." She said slouching down on Sakura's peach wall. "And how do you even put on makeup?"

Ino jumped on the sofa next to Sakura, who glared at her. "We can help you with that." Sakura offered.

Hinata eyes sparkled. "Thank you! I've watched so many makeup tutorials on YouTube and I've managed to look like a clown each time. How do you know which skin color suits you?" she asked them as she stared up at the ceiling.

"We'll help you, Hinata." Ino said through munches.

"And it'll be a perfect timing since you have a date with Naruto tonight." Sakura chimed.

"Oh yeah!" Ino said. "Where is he taking you?"

Hinata got off of the bed and stared at them. "A restaurant… I really don't know the name of it." She said.

"Knowing Naruto it's probably the ramen buffet." Ino giggled.

"I don't know, he said it was somewhere on Baltimore Ave." Hinata mumbled.

Sakura and Ino eyes opened widely. "Hinata you have to look amazing tonight! That's only THE best place to go and the food is amazing."

Ino placed the chips she was eating on the white coffee table. "We have to go shopping!"

Sakura rested her books next to the chip. "I agree with Ino, surprisingly." Ino glared at Sakura. "I would offer you my clothes, but your chest is just a tad bigger than mine."

"A tad bigger?" Ino raised her eyebrow. "Those things are like watermelons that were injected with steroids!" Ino cried. "I wish I had breasts big as those!"

Sakura felt her flat chest. "I'm so jealous."

Hinata stared at her friends oddly. "Jealous of me? If it's anything I'm jealous of you guys!"

"Why?" both Sakura and Ino questioned.

"I wish I had size A or even B cup! It's so hard to find clothes that can fit me! I wear a large but because of my breast I have to go up a size. My shirt doesn't button up all the way and it's just- ugh." She screamed in frustration. "Then sometimes my back hurt and I have to bend over and guys stare at me with perverted eyes. The first thing they see are my breasts if it isn't my eyes." She said poking her breast. "I hate these things so much, but I love them if that makes any sense, then my hips are wide so it's hard to find store that carries my pants size and finding swimsuits are really hard."

"But you have big breast!" Ino said ignoring everything Hinata said.

Sakura punched her friend on her arm. "Ino, what Hinata is saying is true. I understand what you are saying Hinata, but you know everyone is different and have certain beauty aspects that they like. I personally believe you look nice with bigger breasts. I couldn't picture you with small breasts." She shivered. "I couldn't imagine the back pain."

"I was just joking. But Hinata that's how God made you and he made you very beautiful!" Ino said smiling.

Hinata sighed. "Just wish I didn't have self-esteem problems."

"Hinata…" Sakura trailed off.

"Let's go shopping!" Ino said pointing towards the door.

 **O…** O

Naruto waited patiently outside La Bell, a French restaurant. Hinata had told him that the girls would be dropping her off. He glanced at his watch which read 9:00pm. She was ten minutes late. A wave of panic brushed over him. Suppose something had happened to her. He was about to run to his car when Sakura's car pulled up.

Ino came out of the car and smiled. Sakura came out a few seconds later. Naruto smirked as he folded his arms. "Where's my Hina-

"My-my, Naruto you look very stunning." Ino said.

"Who dressed you?" Sakura said eyeing Naruto. He had on dark jeans pants with black boots, a gray shirt and a black blazer. His hair was slicked back.

"I'm always dressed to impress when it comes to Hinata." He said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Ino laughed. "Well you look very approachable." Sakura said.

"I can eat your heart out." He said in a low tone.

Sakura blushed. "Save it for Hinata!" Ino beamed.

She opened the car door. Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared at Hinata. He was speechless as the girl walked up to him, her head lowered.

"We'll leave you two alone." Sakura said. "Wait we need some pictures!" she reminded Ino.

"Oh yeah!" Ino said as she took out a camera and her cellphone.

"Okay, now Hinata you stand close to Naruto and Naruto you wrapped your hands around Hinata's shoulder." Sakura said.

The two did as they were told. Ino snapped the pictures.

"Okay and another one. Naruto kiss Hinata on the cheeks… Perfect." Sakura said. "I am now content." She said walking into the car.

"Remember condoms! I don't want any godchildren just yet." Ino smiled. "Ja ne!" she said as she entered the car.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, her eyes sparkled. Naruto was so handsome. She eyed his body up and down, he was very handsome, like any other time, but ever since the two had made it official Naruto have been looking more… seductive than before.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. She looked so angelic. She wore a pearly color short skater skirt, a black sleeveless blouse that wrapped around her neck, with pearls circling it, and was tucked into her skirt. She had on a black high heels, that made her almost… just almost reached Naruto's shoulder. Her hair was pulled back and put into a high messy bun. Her skin pale and her lips had on beige lip gloss. Her eyelashes curled up and a blush adorned her cheeks. Her eyes popped with the metallic eyeshadow and mascara. She carried a small black wallet shape purse.

"Hinata you look so beautiful." Naruto spoke.

"And you look handsome… finally." She grinned.

Naruto chuckled, he dropped his keys to the floor. "Hey I dropped my keys on the floor, mind getting it for me?" he asked.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Why can't you get it?"  
"Because your closes to the ground." He grinned.

Hinata face was flushed. Naruto bended to her height and leaned against her. "There's more where that came from." He whispered into her ear. He nibbled on it. "Shall we get going?" he said offering her arm.

Hinata stared at him. "Hmph!" she said walking past him.

Naruto couldn't help but laughed. This was one of the many reasons he loved her.

The two ate, talked and smiled. Tonight was going great. Hinata enjoyed her time with Naruto, when he wasn't flirting with the waitress or the waitress flirting with him. She was completely ignoring Hinata. And her attitude was just horrible towards her. However, he was acting mature not that she mind him being his goofy self, but this just made him more-handsome.

"So who picked your outfit?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata put her fork down. "Ino… and Sakura." She said.

Naruto smiled. "Oh, well you look very lovely." He said taking a sip of water. "And your makeup?"

Hinata panic. "You don't like it?" she asked worriedly.

"I love it. You look very fantastic." He said encouraging her. "I was just asking because I've never seen you with makeup on." He said.

"Oh." Hinata whispered. She tapped her fingers on the table. "Ino and Sakura did that too."

Naruto smiled. "You don't like it?"

"I do!" she said biting her lips.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." she sighed. She picked up her fork and ate her chocolate cake.

"Are you enjoying tonight?"

"Yes I am, Naruto." She said aggravated.

"Um…okay…" he said. He ate some of the cherry cheesecake.

The two remained quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Naruto." She said through clenched teeth.

"Let's take a picture." Naruto said getting up out of his seat.

"Okay." She said as she fixed her posture.

Naruto leaned closer to her, until their cheeks were touching and the two smiled. He looked over the picture and smiled. "Ah." He said as he sat down.

"What's the matter? Did I had something in my teeth?" she asked him. He was staring at his phone, smiling to himself.

"Everything is okay; you just look very lovely." he said zooming in on Hinata's face. He showed her the picture.

She couldn't believe that was her. Somehow she felt high as if she was on top of the world, then it came tumbling down. She only looked pleasing to Naruto when she had on makeup or when they were having sex.

"I'm posting this." He said as he uploaded the picture. "Sakura and Ino have some of us too. Man! We look hot." He said chuckling.

Hinata gave him a faint smile. "Yeah."

"I'm pretty sure Sakura and Ino took some pictures of you before you came here."

Hinata nodded her head.

"Let's go walking." Naruto said as he signaled the waitress to come over.

"Is there anything you need sir?" she asked, smiling down at Naruto.

Hinata was irritated. Since the two came in here this waitress was basically ignoring her presence.

"Can we have the check?"

She bowed. "Yes…" she said giving Naruto a seductive smirk. Naruto smiled at her. She walked away to retrieved the check.

Hinata glared at Naruto. Naruto noticing someone drilling a hole in the side of his head turned to see Hinata staring at him.

"What?" he choked.

She got up. "I'll be waiting for you outside." She said as she took her purse and walked away.

"What the freak was that?" he questioned himself. He ran his hand through his hair. "What did I do?" he asked himself.

"Bro." he heard somebody whispered.

He turned his head to the side and saw a guy with blonde hair put into a ponytail.

"Um..?"

"Names Deidara." He said. "If it's anything I learned from dating women, don't look at another woman, don't talk to another woman without consulting YOUR woman and don't even smile at another woman!" he said.

Naruto stared at him in dumbfounded. "Wait what?"

"I know. It's messed up!" he said. "Should've asked for a waiter instead." Deidara told him.

"Do you not see how she looks tonight? That's why I told them I wanted a waitress instead." He said in shock. "I didn't know it would be a problem." He said slouching down on the chair.

"Deidara, what are you telling this young man?"

Naruto looked up to see another man with red her who sat down in front of Deidara. "My name is Sasori."

"I'm Naruto." He said waving his hand.

"I was just telling him not to talk to any other females." Deidara said drinking down his red wine.

"Females are very sensitive creatures." Sasori said shaking his head. "But you cause that on yourself."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "How?"

"Man you basically were flirting with the waitress in front of your woman!" Deidara exclaimed.

"But I wasn't!" Naruto said defending himself.

"Well you need to stop being overfriendly especially in front of your woman." Deidara replied. "You may not see anything wrong with how you are speaking to another female, but to your woman and maybe other people it seems as if you are flirting." Deidara said.

"Not to be nosey but I thought you was flirting at first, but then I saw how you looked at your woman, so I know you weren't doing it on purpose." Sasori butted in.

Naruto scratched his head. "I think I understand. I'll try my best." He said giving the waitress the money and a tip. "Thank you." He said bowing to the waitress. He turned towards the man and bowed down to them. "Thank you." He told them.

"No problem!" Deidara said fanning him off.

Sasori nodded her head.

"Have fun on your date." Naruto told them.

Deidara spat out his wine on Sasori. Sasori glared at Naruto. "We're not gay!" he said wiping the wine off him, that stained his white shirt.

Naruto stared at them awkwardly. "Um…" he dashed out the door.

 **...**

"You're probably freezing." He said.

"No."

Naruto grabbed Hinata by her hand and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him. He took off his blazer and wrapped it around her.

"I said I-

He silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes fluttered opened as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said hugging her. "I didn't know I put you into an uncomfortable position at the restaurant."

Hinata stiffened. Naruto released her and stared down at her. She looked up at him. "I didn't know I was flirting with the waitress. This is how I always talk to females…. Forgive me?" he said.

She sighed. "Yes…" she said her eyes looking away from him.

"Hinata, look at me when I'm speaking to you." Naruto demanded.

She stared up at him furiously. "Who do you-

"Hinata." Naruto said silencing her. "Communications is a necessity in all relationships. You need to start talking to me." He said. "I will take the blame for flirting with the waitress, which I didn't know I was doing, but you are to blame also."

"How!" she growled.

Naruto let out the breath he was holding. Hinata was getting furious. "You should have told me!" he yelled at her. "I may be a donkey sometimes, but I'm also a male. We don't know what we do to upset are ladies 99% of the time. It's because you don't tell us anything. You expect us to know. Did I mention we are MALES? We're clueless." He said.

Hinata eyes watered.

Naruto hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said hugging her tightly. "But Hinata you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I care about you." He said staring out in the distance. "You're my first love."

Naruto released her and wiped the tear the threatened to escaped from her eyes. "You have to start talking to me. And vice versa. I need to start talking to you about how I'm feeling or any problems." He said. "That's why I asked you if you were enjoying your night, are you okay?"

Hinata sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto." She said hugging him. "I didn't mean to ruin the night."

"You didn't. We have a better understanding now." Naruto hugged her back "Now is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"I don't feel as if I'm attractive to you."

"Hinata we spoke about this al-

"No." she shook her head. "All these other females out here, they are much prettier than me! I'm so ugly and plain. I had to get Ino and Sakura help me dress. And if I'm not laying down with you or I have to dress like this to get your attention and"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hinata- what?" Naruto said a little taken back. "You only catch my attention when you lie down with me? Hinata! Never!" Naruto said balling his fist. "I've told you many times that you're beautiful!" he calmed down. "Hinata, you are worth more than rubies and nothing I desire can compare with you." **(Proverbs 3:15: Females find a man that makes you feel as if you are worth more than anything this world has to offer. You are beautifully and wonderfully made. A little encouragement for those who have to fight with self-esteem problems.)**

Hinata stared at Naruto. "Don't feel as if you have to dress like this to catch my attention." He said caressing her cheek. "You have my attention either way. If you are dress in old raggy clothes, I'll be there throwing roses at you every step you take. If you are dress in the finest cloth, I will be there throwing roses at you with every step you take!" he said giving her a kiss. "Do you understand?"

She shook her head. Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Hinata even on your 'worst days' or finest you have my attention either way." He said smiling at her. Hinata felt as if the tears were about to run down her cheeks.

"So you don't want me to wear makeup anymore?" she asked.

Naruto grabbed a napkin out of his pocket and walked over to a fountain. He damped the napkin a little and walked back to Hinata. He wiped half of her face. He took out his camera and turned it to the front camera. He stood next to Hinata. "Hinata, look." He said as he stared into the camera. Hinata stared at herself. Only half of her face had the makeup Sakura and Ino applied.

"You look beautiful with or without makeup. I want you to see." He said smiling. "If you choose to put on makeup, I wouldn't care because I already know how beautiful you look without it. I'm pleased with you either way." He said kissing her cheek. Hinata smiled. She hugged him. "And don't feel threatened by those other females, I only have eyes for you and only you. So please tell me if I am being too _'friendly'_ " he said.

Hinata giggled. "Hai!"

"Shall we enjoy the rest of our night?" Naruto said with smiling eyes.

 **Hey readers! It's been a long time! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Females men are clueless if you don't tell them how you feel. I have a boyfriend and I can tell you they are clueless! It is so important because COMMUNICATION is important in a relationship. WITHOUT COMMUNICATION YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS MEANINGLESS!**

 **Females you are beautiful with or without make up. If you feel comfortable wearing makeup you wear the freak out of the makeup while turning heads. There is nothing wrong with it and don't you feel down because these judgmental people tell you otherwise. If you don't wear makeup, you wear the freak out of that natural look and strike a pose. You are beautiful either way but it's time we stop judging people by what they choose to do.**

 **I understand what having low self-esteem is like, so it is hard to overcome it or even believe when somebody calls you beautiful. Slowly but surely you will start believing. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.**

 **And no I did not forget about my men, you are handsome creatures! *giggles***

 **Listen to Beautiful by BTS! You will surely be floating on cloud 9. Haha.**

 **Just remember: You are beautiful.**


	9. Pancakes, Detention, Class Trip

**Thank you for the reviews. Ah, yes every girl works differently. I was just putting in my opinion. ^-^ Yes I am obsess with BTS! Jungkookie 3**

Chapter 9: Pancakes, Detention, Class Trip

"I thought he'll never shut up." Kiba said as he threw his arms back.

"Watch it!" Ino barked.

Kiba grumbled. He turned around and stared at the blonde hair girl. "Shouldn't you be paying attention instead of fixing this," his eyes squinted as he stared at the miniature yellow bottle in her hand, "that thing you put on your eye lashes?"

She huffed. "It's mascara and shouldn't you take a bath at least twice a day? I can smell you from my house to school."

Kiba turned around embarrassed after hearing giggles from the class. The class remained quiet as they waited for their sensei to come back. After several SECONDS of quietness, there was a clacking sound as if a fork was scraping against a glass plate.

"Do you guys smell pancakes?" Sasuke asked. He started to sniff the air. The class also smelt the aroma of pancakes and syrup. They turned around in search for the smell until they spotted Naruto shoving a whole pancake down his throat. Feeling all eyes on him, he lifted his head and saw that everyone was staring at him. He hit his chest as he tried to swallow the whole pancake down. He drank some pulp orange juice to help push it down.

With a cough he stared at them. "What?"

Sakura's right eye twitched. She opened her mouth to say something, but she decided against it. She shook her head.

"Like dang Naruto." Sasuke said. "You couldn't share?"

Naruto bit into a piece of smoked bacon. "Sorry." He apologized. "Where are my manners?" he said as he went to the little lockers each class had for student's personal use. He opened the top one. "I have blueberry and buttermilk. Which one do you prefer?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he stared at him.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "Blueberry." He said nodding his head.

"Alright-alright. That's a good one." Naruto said fixing the boy a plate.

The class erupted into laughter. Sakura stared at Sasuke. "Are you really going to eat some pancakes that came from Naruto's locker?" she questioned him.

Naruto rested the plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Sasuke with a small size bottle of syrup.

"Babe you've never been hungry before." Sasuke said giving her the eye. He looked over his plate. "The bacon Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Right, right!" Naruto said digging into another locker.

"You had bacon in my locker!" Sakura screeched.

"You can't be doing that Naruto." Sasuke said as he cut up the pancakes.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Sas-

"Forgetting people bacon and stuff." He said eating the sliced pancakes.

Sakura turned around and face the chalk board. She had nothing left to say. She smacked herself on her forehead. "Stupid, stupid." She repeated.

"I mean… Naruto. I'm. Right. Here!" Kiba said obviously hurt. "You're not going to offer me any?"

"Kiba." Naruto said patting his chest. "I got you!" Naruto said handing the boy some of the food. "Anybody else want some?" he asked the class. "No? Okay. You know where to look if you want any." He said sitting back down.

"How did you even sneak this in here?" Shikamaru asked quite amused. He was kneeling down towards the locker taking out some bacon. If it was anything that got Shikamaru to move, it was bacon.

Naruto was too distracted by the food he was placing in his mouth. Hinata shook her head.

"And this is an acute angle." Kabuto said in a boring tone.

There was the sound of scribbling on paper, whispering and giggling.

"Do it." Somebody whispered.

"And this is- Kabuto jumped as something hit the chalk board. It was gooey and flat and was sticking on the board. He studied it and sniffed it.

"Pancake and syrup?" he said. The class exploded into laughter. Kabuto turned around and stared at them. "That's it!" he said slamming the book on the desk. He ran out of the classroom.

"Quickly!" Karin said as Naruto started to scraped the pancake off of the board.

Kiba held his side from laughing. "Naruto get rid of the evidence." Ino said as she sprayed the air with some perfume she had in her bag.

Naruto grabbed the plates from the locker and threw them out of the window. "Breath mints." Naruto said. He opened his hands as Choji threw him some.

"Over here Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Did you clean the board Naruto?"

"Yes." He replied.

"He's coming back!" Mira said as she scattered to her desk.

"See what they did!" Kabuto said slamming the door opened. The class was silent. Tsunade came into the room to inspect what was going on.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said. "I don't think Kabuto-sensei is doing too well, he just ran out of the classroom screaming about pancakes." She said. Even though she founded it weird that Naruto bought a hole buffet of pancakes and bacons, playing this joke on Kabuto was funny.

Kabuto stared at her in disbelief. "Tsunade." Kabuto said. "They flung a pancake at the board." He said pointing to the spot it once was. "It was right here!" he said in a high pitch scream.

Tsunade glared at the classroom. She walked down the aisle and inspected each student asking them to smell their mouth.

She searched the lockers and smelt nor seen anything. She walked over to Kabuto. "Kabuto I think you should head home." Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade-sama!" he objected.

"Look- She got quiet as she heard something peeling. She looked around and saw that the class was staring up at the ceiling. Their mouths were gape opened as they watched in horror. Kabuto looked up and his eyes widened. Tsunade stared up at the ceiling that is until the pancake that Naruto was supposed to get rid of fell on her face.

The class turned around and faced Naruto.

"You guys are some traitors!" he cried out.

"But Hinata!" Naruto cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nope. Serves you right. Out of all the places you could have put the pancake you decided to throw it up at the ceiling." She said crossing her arms.

"You can't leave me." He said tightening his grip.

School was now over and Naruto had managed to get himself a week of detention. Tsunade was feeling very generous.

Hinata pushed him off. "Serves you right!"

Naruto groaned as he threw his body on the table, crying. "But it's going to be so lonely."

"What's with Naruto and Hinata?" Karin whispered to Mira.

"You probably didn't hear. They are an item now." Mira replied.

"Eh?" Karin said raising her eyebrow. "How come I am always the last to know these things?" she whined.

"Well I'm leaving now. Sakura and Ino wants to go shopping." Hinata said sighing.

Naruto lifted his head. "Why don't you ever take me?"

"You never asked!" Hinata said crossing her arms. She looked away.

"Well let's go there Friday night. And Saturday we can go out with the group. They were talking about hitting the road!" Naruto said pumped up.

"Really? Saturday." Hinata questioned.

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"No." she said shaking her head. "Who's going to be there?"

"Well you know since we are having a holiday Monday the class decided to go to a resort." Naruto replied.

"They didn't consult me? I'm the class president. I have to know about these things to get permission. Especially if the class is attending."

"You are so right."Naruto hummed. "I guess they will tell you about it. But it'll be fun!"

Hinata groaned.

"Hinata." Naruto warned.

"Fine." She huffed.

Naruto smiled. He patted her on the top of her head.

"Well I'm leaving now." Hinata said.

Naruto pouted. "Hinata can you do me one favor?" he said clasping his hands.

Hinata raised her eyebrow. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry Sakura and Ino." Hinata said. "Tsunade-sama wants all the class presidents to attend a meeting." She said.

Ino sighed. "Okay… um did they ever tell you about the class trip?"

"Yes, Naruto just told me." She said.

"Karin said she will talk to you about it tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Okay. I just wish they would have told me early, like last week or so. There can be serious consequences if the class president doesn't know along with the teacher and principal. You need her permission first of all, regardless if it is the weekend." Hinata said schooling them. "And its Monday so hopefully I can get it to Tsunade on time. And the resort would need the school permission. If it was the summer time than it would have been different. However, it is school so… please remind her to speak with me before class start." She said adjusting the backpack strap on her shoulder. "But I'm leaving now." She said taking a look at her watch. "5:30pm" she mumbled.

"Well okay." Ino said.

"See you later." Sakura said waving at Hinata. She walked over to Ino. "Are you and Kiba have a fight?" she asked Ino.

"I really do not want to talk about it. So let's go to the mall." Ino said.

"And you're sure that Gai-sensei won't be in here." Hinata said as she stared into Naruto's blue ocean eyes.

"Today is Lee's tournament. There's no way on earth he's going to miss that." Naruto said caressing her cheeks.

"And Tsunade?"

"Drunk in her office as usual." He said kissing her on her forehead.

"This is risky." She said as she tightened her eyes.

Naruto had bit down on her neck. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and stared into her eyes. "That's what makes it even better." He grinned.

He sucked on her neck and tightened his gripped on her wrist. Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue roam her neck. He sucked on it, harder than before, which caused her to yelp.

"Naruto I swear if you leave a mark on me-

"You'll do what?" he mumbled on her neck. He let go of her wrist and cuffed her breasts as he sucked all over her neck. He pinched her hardened nipples through her school shirt. His ears twitched as he heard Hinata moan. He loved hearing her, it made his dick hard.

He moaned as Hinata cuffed his dick and started to rub on it in a circular motion. Naruto tore opened Hinata shirt and stared at her breast. "Hinata you didn't wear a bra today?" Naruto said as he stared at her chest.

Hinata blushed darkened. "Not today." She said. "And did you really have to tear my shirt opened!"

Naruto cupped her right breast and caressed it. Hinata looked up at Naruto. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "How did I not notice?" he questioned, totally ignoring her ranting. He pinched her pink nipples which made her jumped a little. Hinata crossed her legs as Naruto sucked on her right nipple and pinched her left nipple. Hinata ran her hands through Naruto's hair.

She got startled when Naruto had suddenly picked her up. He walked over towards the teacher's desk and sat her on the edge it. Naruto placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her gently.

"I love you." He said.

Hinata smiled. "I love you too."

Naruto caressed her thighs.

"Can you guess what color underwear I'm wearing?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute. "Is it red?" he asked.

"Nope." She giggled.

He lifted her skirt up and stared at her dumbfounded.

"Naruto." She said squirming. "Cheater!"

"Hinata." Naruto whispered. "You didn't wear any undies today?"

Hinata crossed her legs and leaned back. "Maybe… maybe not." She smirked. "Or maybe I took them off on the way here." She said giggling.

Naruto grinned. "We are so meant to be together." He said as he inserted a finger into her vagina. A moan escaped Hinata's mouth as Naruto shoved another finger into her. He thrusted in and out of her, until her juices was pouring out of her. He shoved his third finger into her. She tightened her eyes as a shock throughout her body. Naruto watched her facial expression as she bit down on her lips. Her eyes longing for more. Naruto pants had a huge bulge that was noticeable from a mile away. Hinata was soaking wet, some of it had dropped onto the table. He loved Hinata juices, the sound it made when he thrust in and out of her of it echoed through his head.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm… What's the matter?" Naruto asked her as he placed his hand on her chin. Hinata was breathing quickly.

She looked down. "I want you to put it in me." She said poking her two fingers together.

Naruto grinned. "You know the drill." He said with confidence.

Hinata jumped off of the table and went on her knees. She looked up at Naruto with her huge eyes. She tugged on his pants.

Naruto chuckled. "You're so cute." He said, a tint of blush noticeable on her cheeks. He unbuttoned his school pants. He gently slid it down, because of his hardened penis, to his ankle. Hinata eyes sparkled as she looked at his hard on. She pulled down his black boxers and studied his dick. He had some veins popping out, and he was fully erected. Hinata got on level with Naruto dick and opened her mouth. Naruto leaned over and placed it into her mouth. She gripped on to it and sucked the tip of his penis. She felt the gooey substance, pre cum, on the tip of it. Naruto looked down at Hinata and watched as the girl head move up and down on his dick. She had engulfed his whole member. She gently cuffed his ball sac and massage them. Naruto moaned. He threw his head back and placed one of his hand on the top of her head.

Hinata tongue roamed all over Naruto's dick, coating it with her saliva. She picked up one of his nuts and placed it gently into her mouth; she wrapped her hand around his penis and moved it up and down. She coated his nut with her saliva. He moaned in pleasure. He got his dick and slapped it against her face several times. Hinata sunk her nails into Naruto thighs as she begged him to do more. The feeling of his dick hitting against her felt amazing.

Naruto smirked. "You like that?"

She nodded her head.

Naruto placed his hand on her cheek, and caressed it. The class had a color of an orange tint due to the sun setting and the desks had formed a shadow. There was the noise of some of the students outside from their club activity and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"You like that?" Naruto asked in a low husky voice as he slapped Hinata across her face. She moaned. "Hinata is being super kinky." He gripped her head and rammed his dick into her mouth until he felt it reached the back of her throat. She started to gagged on his dick. He kept on doing it, moans escaping his mouth. He let go of her hair and she coughed. Naruto picked her up and bended her over on the desk.

Naruto pulled up her school skirt and massaged her butt cheeks. He smacked it several times, his handprint imprinted on each cheek. Hinata closed her eyes as she squirmed. Naruto pulled back her arms and rammed his dick into her. Hinata screamed as she felt his dick going in and out her vagina. She chewed on her lips as she tried to hold in the pleasure.

"Hinata." Naruto sang. "You can't do that." He said as he let go of one of her arm and forced her head down on the table. He continued to thrust into her. She let out the pleasurable moans she was holding in for so long. Naruto let go of her head and cupped her breasts. Skin was slapping against skin, the sound of the metal table scraping against the tile floor with each thrust Naruto gave Hinata. Hinata cried in pleasure as the tip of Naruto was going in and out of her.

"Na…ruto." She moaned. "That's unfai- She yelped in pain when Naruto slammed into her.

"You were saying?"

"You can't-

She bit her lips as Naruto slammed harder into her every five gentle strokes. She fell to the table as Naruto let go of her. Her breathing was rapid and sweat formed on her forehead.

He flipped her over on her side and raised one of her right leg in the air. "Let's see how flexible you are?"

"Sojo, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked the class president of 1-3.

Sojo stared at her. "Where am I supposed to be Haruno-san?" he asked her.

"Hinata said that Tsunade wanted all class presidents for a meeting?" Ino questioned.

Sojo adjusted his glasses. "We never meet with Tsunade for meeting, it's Shizune who takes care of all of that."

"How did she even become principal?" Ino mumbled.

"Oh… thank you." Sakura said.

He walked away.

"Did Hinata lied to us?" Ino questioned.

"What's gotten into her?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed out. She gripped the edge of the table for support as Naruto penetrated her. He placed his hand into her mouth, which she gladly sucked on.

"Hin-ata." Naruto moaned out as he felt his dick tickled inside of her.

Hinata removed his hand out of her mouth. "I want you to cum all over me." She cried out.

Naruto closed his eyes as the thought of his cum splattered all over the Hyuga girl. He took it out of her and flipped her on her back. He stared down at her as he went inside her with a fast pace. Their hands intertwined with one another. The sweat that formed on Naruto face dripped onto Hinata's cheek. Hinata gazed at Naruto glazed chest that was covered in sweat. He had unbuttoned earlier because it was getting really hot.

"You ready?" Naruto asked her.

She nodded her head, she was too tired to say anything. The screaming and cries of pleasure had made her throat scratchy. Naruto grind into her, ramming and slamming. He knew he had 8 more strokes before he had to cum. With those 5 and pleasurable strokes he pulled out of Hinata. She quickly got off of the table and kneeled down. He wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked his dick three times before cumming all over her face and chest. Her mouth was opened wide as she eagerly waited for Naruto to cum. Naruto bended over, tired. He glanced at Hinata who was licking the cum off of her. He couldn't help but smile at her. "You like?"

She nodded her head, a smile plastered on her face. "I love you, Naruto." She said.

Naruto heart fluttered as she said those words. The fact that she was on her knees with cum oozing out of mouth and running down her breast to the floor made him want to ram into her again. She was beautiful.

'

"Hinata." Sakura said walking towards the girl who had just entered the classroom.

She yawned. "Give me a second." Hinata said as she made her to the front of the classroom.

"Hello! Excuse me." Hinata said as she tried to settle down the class.

The class quiet down. "I was informed about a trip that involved the whole class? Who is in charge?" Hinata asked as she looked around.

"I am." Karin said raising her hand. "Why?"

"I told Ino that I needed to speak to you." She said glaring at Ino was in her who little world.

"So what's the problem?" Karin questioned.

"The school handbook cl-

"Who cares!" Suigetsu said as he stretched his arms out. "School is school, who cares about the handbook. It's just a trip."

Hinata rubbed the middle of her forehead. "I understand you may feel so strongly about this-

"So who cares." Karin said.

"Bu-

"It's just a trip Hinata. Chill." Karin said. "You're invited too." She said smiling.

Hinata gritted her teeth.

"Can you just listen to what she has to say!" Naruto said as he glared at Karin. "Obviously she's up there for a reason. The school handbook CLEARLY states, that any activity that involves a whole class during school time, except summer, regardless if it is a weekend or holiday, the class president needs to be informed. When he or she is informed she will take it to the teacher of the classroom and principal who will decide whether or not if they approve of this event. If they do, then a chaperone of the school or parents will be involved. ANY events that involves any school needs to be taken up WITH that school." He said surprising everyone. "They have a protective policy over the students just in case anything happens, which is another story for some other time. If you do not abide by the school rules there will be serious consequences."

Sasuke was taking back. "Did you really read the handbook?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke said not hearing what he had just said.

"Nothing." Naruto retorted.

"Wow Naruto. Some brain cells are really working in that head of yours." Kiba said smacking his leg. He started laughing.

"You're so immature." Ino grumbled.

Kiba glared at her.

"Well I am sorry about that Hinata." Karin said apologizing. "I really didn't know."

"It's okay. But did the hotel owner did not inform that he needed a written statement from the head principal?" Hinata asked her.

Karin scratched the back of her head. "Well about that." She laughed nervously.

"Karin!" Jugo warned. "You didn't do it!"

Suigetsu groaned.

"I am!" Karin said.

Hinata sighed. "Well give me the name of the resort and the events that will be taking place and how long you plan on staying and location. The parents also need to be informed with a permission slip if Tsunade-sama agrees with it." She said. "And the objective of this trip. What do you plan on achieving from this trip?"

Karin groaned. "All of that?"

"Hold on… where is the resort located?" she asked.

"I planned the trip for Kyoto town." She said.

"Well now there is a difference." Naruto said. "If it was in Konoha, Tsunade would need to be inform but since it is outside of Konoha there is no need for all of that." Naruto said in a bored tone. "I would just keep it in this class. Don't spread it around just in case they try to shut it down."

Sasuke turned back around. "It's like I don't even know you anymore!" he cried out.

Hinata nodded her head. "Naruto is correct. But just keep it in this class, just in case some parents object."

Karin pumped her fist into the air. "This trip is so on."

"But you still have to schedule everything." Jugo reminded her.

"And you didn't collect the fees yet." Mira said holding up the yellow envelope.

"Did you even get the room rates? How much you need to collect from each person?" Sakura asked.

Karin lowered her head. "Um…

"Karin!" The class shouted in unison.

She laughed nervously. "Hinata." Karin pleaded. "Do you mind?"

Hinata sighed.

"Pleaseeeeeee." Suigetsu said. "If we leave it to Karin we'll probably end up in a deserted place."

Hinata sighed once more. "Fine. But you're coming with me during lunch time." Hinata said glaring at Karin.

"Yes, yes."

The class cheered. Iruka came into the class.

"Good morning class!" he said smiling.

"Good morning, sensei!" they replied.

"So." He said cracking his neck. "I heard about the flying pancake incident, yesterday?"

"Yes. It's 24 of us." Hinata said over the phone. "I'll need 6 rooms with four beds if you have two beds we can work that out." she replied. "Can you give me the rate?" she asked.

Karin listened intensively to Hinata.

"Okay give me a second." She said placing down the phone. "They have four beds for the six rooms."

Karin pumped her fist in the air. "Yes."

"The total will be roughly $1,140 dollars. Which means." She calculated. "Roughly $50 dollars from each student."

"Okay, okay. That's good." She said.

"But he needs the money by tomorrow. He was almost booked out." She told her.

"Okay, I will tell the class." Karin replied running to the class.

Hinata sighed.

Hinata opened the school roof top and walked up to Sakura and Ino. She sat down next to them. "What did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked Sakura who was eating a sandwich.

Sakura glanced at her. "Why did you lie and tell us Tsunade had a meeting for the class presidents?"

"I didn't lie." Hinata said nervously. "She did."

"Well we saw Sojo at the mall and he said that there was no meeting. If you didn't want to come, you could've said something." Ino scoffed.

Hinata felt bad. But she couldn't possibly tell Ino and Sakura what she was doing. The thought of it alone made her blush and the fact that Iruka was at the table she and Naruto had sex on was embarrassing. But not to Naruto that is, who kept giggling as each teacher rested what they had on that table. This almost made her giggle.

"I'm sorry."

Ino scoffed louder. "It only seems you need us when you want something or you have nobody to talk too." She said flipping her head.

Sakura glared at Ino. "Ino! Why did you say that?"

"It's true. She blows us off most of the time." Ino said eating her rice cake.

"That's not true. I always go with you guys anywhere you asked. So that's unfair to me." She said sadly. It's just that….

"It's what?" Sakura said curious.

She poked her fingers together.

Ino was curious. "Hinata we've been friends for a long time. If there is anything you need to tell us just say it."

"Are you cheating on Naruto?" Sakura questioned her.

Hinata stared at her as if she was crazy. "No… it."

"Did Naruto hurt you?" Ino asked.

"No… it…

She was too embarrassed. This was her sex life. She didn't have to tell Ino and Sakura. She bit down on her lip contemplating. If she was to tell them, then they'll ask her a lot of questions… and she really didn't want to explain how her and Naruto came to have sex in the first place… The first time they had sex. Her face darkened. It was embarrassing at first since he kept poking her in the wrong hole! But that is a story for later on.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us." Sakura replied.

Ino sighed. "Sorry for lashing out at you. But please don't lie to us." Ino said.

Hinata nodded her head.

Ino sighed once more.

"What's the matter?" both Sakura and Hinata asked Ino.

"It's just Kiba and I." Ino said looking down at her sandwich.

"What's the matter?" Sakura inquired.

"I thought you two were getting along well." Hinata stated.

Ino swallowed everything she had. "Kiba and I had sex."

Sakura eyes widened. "You had sex!" she screeched.

Ino covered Sakura's mouth. "Don't talk so loud."

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at Hinata. "Hinata, Ino had sex." Sakura said. "Like how was it?" She questioned. "Did it hurt?"

Ino blushed. "At first it did, but he was very gentle with it. We had sex." She said covering her mouth. "But now he's acting all different." She said sadly.

Sakura balled her fist.

"It's all my fault. I should have never opened my legs for him. I just felt like I loved him, ya know?" Ino replied. "No biggie."

"No biggie? That's your virginity he took!" Sakura said angrily.

"If Sasuke was to ever do that to me, I would…" she looked down. "That's hurtful." She said sadly.

"Did you talk to Kiba?" Hinata asked her.

"I tried to but he's acting stupid. He's either ignores me or gets upset with me on purpose." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You and Sasuke had sex?" Ino asked.

Sakura blushed. "This isn't about me. It's about you!"

"I'm coming right back." Hinata said getting up.

"Please don't-

"Ino. Don't worry. I will let Naruto talk to him to see what his problem is." Hinata said reassuring her.

Ino stood up. "Hinata…." Ino said with tears gathered in her eyes. "I don't want to get hurt anymore." She said.

"Ino." Hinata said with a serious tone. She left the girl and walked towards the door.

"Naruto." Hinata said sternly.

He was sitting at his desk along with Sasuke and Kiba who was eating. She glared at Kiba who hadn't paid attention. The boy looked trouble.

"What's the matter Hina?" Naruto asked. He got up off of his seat and placed his hands on her arms. "You seem upset? Everything okay?"

"I need to speak to you alone." She said.

"Um… okay?" Naruto said confused. He walked out of the classroom and the two stood in the hall. Naruto leaned against the wall. "So what's the matter?"

"Is something wrong with Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm… not that I know of." He said scratching his cheek. "Why do you ask?"

"Kiba and Ino had sex." She told him.

"And?" Naruto said tilting his head.

"Now he's acting different towards her!" Hinata shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "Kiba was her first. Now he's completely being rude to her or ignoring her."

"Did Ino tell you that?" Naruto said.

"Yes…." Hinata said.

"Well maybe he's not sometimes you girls- He tried to choose his words carefully. "Kiba isn't like that. He likes Ino and he talks about her nonstop." Naruto said reassuring her. "I'll ask him what's going on." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "Can I have a kiss?" he said shoving his hands into his pocket. Hinata tiptoed and kissed him on his lips. "Thank you." He said hugging her. "Oh and you better cover those marks on your neck." He smirked.

She covered her neck and blushed. "Hmph." She said as she walked away.

Naruto watched as his Hinata walked away. Naruto peeked his head in the classroom and called for Kiba.

"What's up?" Kiba said as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto sighed. "Kiba, what is the deal between you and Ino?" Naruto asked with concerned. "Hinata came over upset… Ino's hurt I guess. Says you been acting differently towards her after you two had sex?"

Kiba groaned. "We agreed to have sex, it's not like I forced her." He said.

"I understand, but I thought you liked her?" Naruto replied.

"I do." He said blushing. "It's just after we had sex, Tai came back into the picture."

"Your ex?" Naruto said.

Kiba nodded his head. "She just out of nowhere started texting me."

"Kiba, you can't do that." Naruto said disappointed.

"I know; I know… I guess the feelings I had never died." Kiba said. "She is my first you know."

"Oh I know." Naruto said grinning. "But Kiba you can't do that." He said slicking his blonde hair back. "You took her virginity." Naruto said as low as possible since some students had passed by them. "At least talk to her. Girls don't like that shit." Naruto said.

Kiba looked down. "So hard." He mumbled. "If she never texted me this would have never happened. Damn." He groaned. "I should've never replied to her text."

"Who text?" Sasuke said popping out of nowhere.

"Kiba took Ino's virginity now he's acting like a jackass towards her all because his ex decided to text him." Naruto said filling Sasuke in.

"The one Kiba lost his virginity too… um… Tai?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Kiba. You better fix this. Because I don't want to hear Sakura complain and whine on this trip." Sasuke said forcing Kiba to the wall.

"I agree. If Hinata acts up because of this, I'm kicking your ass. I don't want to hear about Ino this and Ino that. Then she's going to be pissed at me. Naruto said poking Kiba on his shoulder, roughly.

"Fix it." Both he and Sasuke said as they stormed off.

Kiba balled his fist. He was confused. Everything was going smoothly between Ino and him. He had grown fond of her and wanted to confess his feelings to her. The two had sex after all. However, Tai had made her way back into his life. She had left him to go live with her dad. He was upset with her at first, but he got over it and the two stayed friends, even though she stopped texting him. However, she was coming back to Konoha on Tuesday and worst of all she would be attending his school. He had to act quick. Who was he going to choose? Tai, his first love, the one he lost his virginity too, the one who left him just like that or Ino who has a feisty attitude that is compatible with his personality, his spar partner, the one who opened his heart after Tai shattered it? He had to choose.

"Dad." Hinata called out as she knocked on the large brown door.

"What is it, Hinata?" he said from the room.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

After a few seconds, the door opened. Hinata looked at her dad suspiciously. He looked flushed.

"What is it?"

Hinata took note of her who was in the corner of the room. The short woman, who had short black hair that was messy, and unruly clothes stared out the window.

"Good night, Hinata-chan." Hikari, her mother spoke.

"Good night…. Mother." She replied. Her face turned red. "What were you two…. Never mind." She shuddered. "Dad, do I have permission to with Sakura and her family along with Ino to go to Kyoto?" she asked.

"Kyoto?" her mother questioned as she walked over to Hinata.

"Mhm." Hinata said nodding her head. "We'll be back Monday night." There was no way on earth her parents would let her go to Kyoto with her class with no teacher nor chaperones. A little lie couldn't possibly hurt them.

"Oh yeah. There's a holiday Monday." Her mother said taking a seat in front of Hiashi's desk.

Hiashi rested some documents he had in his hands on the table. "Sit down Hinata." He told her.

Hinata groaned inwardly. She took a seat on the cushioned chair.

"How is school, sweetie?" Hikari asked.

Hinata was affectionate and fond of her mother more than her father. He was always strict and tried to control her life, but her mother was more lenient. "It is going good." She replied.

Her mother nodded her head.

"Is there anyone distracting you?" Hiashi asked her.

Hinata eyed him. "Um…no." She said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"No boyfriends, right?" He stared her down.

Hinata hated how her father looked at her, he had the strictest look on his face.

"Hiashi, leave her alone. If she wants a boyfriend she can have one. Hinata is a responsible young lady." Hikari said defending her.

"Hikari!" Hiashi warned. "She doesn't need a boyfriend. She's in grade 11!" he raised his voice. "That's going to be a distraction."

"Hinata is responsible!" Hikari shot back. "Stop treating her like some rat in a cage. She's your eldest daughter."

Hiashi was baffled. "I would never treat her like that." He said trying to calm down. "I just don't want my daughter around anyone who isn't going to be a benefit to her."

Hinata slouched on the chair. The two always fought when it came to Hinata and her upbringing. They, her father, always tried to pick her friends mostly. Why couldn't she be a normal teenager?

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Hiashi asked her.

Hinata sat up straight. "No sir." She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"What about the boy who took you to the school dance?" Hiashi interrogated her.

Hinata heart rate increased as she remembered the incident that happened. Something she tried to forget. "He WAS just a friend. Nothing more."

"I don't know Hinata," Hiashi said getting up. "You've had a lot of freedom lately, thanks to your mother." He said glaring at the lady who was ignoring him. "It'll be best if you stay."

Hinata shot up, which startled the two parents. "I am not!" she shouted. "Stop treating me like this. I am not a child."

"Excuse me." Hiashi said taken back.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "It's my high school year. I want to enjoy myself. So stop trying to run my life." She said balling her fist.

"Hinata." Hiashi barked.

Hinata bit her lip.

"I will not have you march in my house and talk to me anyway you want to. I believe you have been hanging around those people you call friends way too much!" Hiashi growled.

"Their names are Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto!" she said turning her back. Hiashi gasped. Did she just turn her back on him? She stormed out of the office, angrily. Hiashi was about follow her to knock some sense into her, but Hikari yanked him by his hand.

"What!" he spat at his wife.

"Hiashi." She snapped. "Just stop! Hinata can choose whoever she wants to hang out with." She said trying to calm the man down. "Stop trying to run your daughter away from you. Haven't you noticed she doesn't even call you daddy bear anymore! She says dad." She said throwing her arms up. "Her grades are great! She's class president, she takes culinary class, she is the top student in her English class, she watches and take care of Hanabi. She sits in your meetings for three hours straight. No bathroom breaks or anything and not once has she complained." Hikari took a deep breath. "We took most of her childhood away from her. It was only a matter of time." She whispered. "Please stop." She said overwhelmed with sadness. "You can't keep shielding her from this world forever." She said bitterly. She's going to Kyoto." Hikari said walking towards the door.

"Hikari!" Hiashi growled.

She turned around and glared at him. "She's going. End of discussion." She threatened. She slammed the door behind her. Hiashi sighed. "And by the way!" she shouted, pushing the doors open with force. "You can either sleep on the couch or in your office. Good night!" she roared as she slammed the door closed, harder than before.

"Hinata." Hikari said opening the door. Hinata wiped her eyes as her mother sat on her bed. "I'm sorry about your father. You know how he can get." She mumbled.

"But it's isn't fair. Neji doesn't go through any of this and now he's doing well at Konoha University. Why can't dad stay out of my life?" she said bitterly.

"Hinata, I know how you feel." Hikari said. "Your grandfather was also strict of me and your father's relationship." She said remembering the days. "He tried his best to keep us apart and kept your father busy with anything he could think of. He didn't have chance to meet any friends or hang out like how I had the chance too."'

Hinata sniffled. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She grumbled.

Hikari giggled. "But I love your father so much, he would sneak out to see me."

Hinata stared down at her lap.

"You can go to Kyoto with your class."

Hinata eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid Hinata." She answered. She winked at her. "I know a lot of things you don't think I know."

Hinata eyes widened even more. She held her head. This was embarrassing to the max! "It's our little secret." She said lifting her pinky. Hinata smiled as she pinky swear with her mother. "You can lie to your father, but not to me." She said grinning. She got off of the bed. "And by the way we will talk about the boy that captured your heart later on." She said smiling.

Hinata blushed.

Naruto played with Hinata's hair as the two laid naked on his bed. She had fallen fast asleep after the two made love. He glanced up at the ceiling. Track meet was a killer, which meant he rarely got to see Hinata and the _'detentions'_ he had was a killer. How was he supposed to manage track and _'detention'_? He had to ease up.

' _So are you going to follow in your father's footsteps?' Tsunade asked him._

 _Naruto slurped his ramen noodles up. He thought about it._

' _You have until next year to make a final decision.' She said patting the boy on his head._

Hinata got up slowly. She yawned.

"How was your cat nap?" he asked.

She smiled weakly. "It was great." She said resting her head on his chest. "Hey Naruto." She said funning her finger along his chest.

"Hmm… What is it?" he asked.

"I want to stay by your side forever." She whispered.

She heard his heart beat increased.

"I want you stay by my side forever too." He said kissing on her forehead.

"I love you." She yawned.

He smiled. "I love you too." He said wrapping the blanket over her. "I love you so much." He whispered. He closed his eyes as sleep consumed him.

Hinata bit her lip as she stared at the time. It was 8 o clock. She got off of the bed slowly and quietly. She had to be home by nine.

Hinata closed the door behind her and made her way along the pavement. She fixed up her school skirt. She looked up at the starry sky. She smiled. She loved Naruto so much, she wanted to do anything for him.

"Don't think I forgot."

Hinata turned around and saw a young teen wearing a green hoodie. "Nobody makes me look like a fool."

"Tei." She said backing up.

"Just remember this Hinata." He spat with venom in his voice. "I can make your life a living hell." He said walking past her. As he walked past her something fell to the floor.

'A paper?' she thought. She looked up and saw Tei had vanished. She kneeled down and looked at the paper. Her eyes widened. It was a picture of her and Naruto, not to long ago, cuddling naked on his bed.

Her heart raced. She ran home the opposite direction. She cursed herself mentally. Why didn't she file charges against him? The shame it would cost her family.

The truth… everything would soon be _revealed._

 **REVIEW.**


End file.
